The Only Exceptions: A Story Of Two Loves (A Kellin Quinn and Vic Fuen
by InsertCheesyNameHere1
Summary: Talia, a lead singer in a band called Tears of the Forsaken has found out her band would be playing Warped Tour this year...while there she meets Kellin Quinn. Meanwhile her best friend/bass player Alice has fallen for Vic Fuentes. Will they be able to overcome the obstacles that stand in their way?


~AUTHORS NOTE: It Gets Better As Each Chapter Goes Along~

The Only Exceptions: A Story of Two Loves

Chapter 1:

Talia's POV:

Day before Warped Tour begins...

Our band is the last to be announced I see "Tears of the Forsaken" on the screen I'm the lead singer so I'm pretty stoked. Our set list is perfect but the best thing is... We're touring with Sleeping with Sirens and Pierce the Veil! As I being a short, skinny, pale toned, antisocial weirdo this is a lot to take in. Yeah I've been to Warped Tour every year but preforming is totally different.

Alice's POV:

Warped Tour Begins:

My heart sped up as I looked up and saw our bands name on the tour list it still shocked me that they chose us we were small time compared to the other bands. I looked over at Talia our vocalist and my best friend; I was the bass player and screamer. She smiled as she looked around at the crowd my heart sped up a bit as I saw all those people probably waiting for Pierce the Veil and Sleeping with Sirens who go on before us. We had a few hours to go before we went on and I started walking along aimlessly I looked like a ghost my pale skin and black hair compared to all the tan people here, I wish I tan. I walked until I was stopped by Talia, "look its Kellin Quinn...just feet from us" I laughed at her as she began to fan girl and point" let's go see him" I suggested and walked with her.

Talia's POV:

Alice and I walk over I mean its Kellin Quinn he is a sex god! I start talking as usual... "Ummm Kellin, Hi I'm Talia I'm the lead singer of Tears off the Forsaken." "Hi Talia, you're the newbie band. Ever been to Warped before?" "Yeah I come every year except I'm preforming this time." "I seriously can't wait to hear you guys play." "Any tips for nervousness?" "Yeah inhale and exhale then you will be fine." "Thanks." They call Sleeping with Sirens to the stage... "Hey Talia come find me after your done preforming." "Ok." He rushes off, I couldn't stop smiling did he seriously just ask me to talk to him afterwards? I was in complete shock. I yell to Alice, "Alice! There's Vic he is coming off the stage!"

Alice's POV:

My heart rushes as I pretend not to notice the sex idol walking near me and then I hear his steps get closer I play with my black hair braiding in a nervous habit like I've always had. I stole a glance at him and his brown eyes connected with my eyes I looked away. My eyes tend to scare people I silently cursed myself as Talia motioned me to talk to him I shook my head as I took a step back causing me to trip. My vision went blurry and everything went in reverse until I felt large hand grab me right before I hit the ground I looked up to see those brown eyes. "Ummm h-hi " I said feeling my cheeks burn crimson red. Victor FUCKING PERFECTION Fuentes just saved my life. Vic smiled as he helped me up right. Wow he was so much cuter in person." Hey "he said a small chuckle was at the end "your Alice ...I mean I'm Alice. Your Vic Fuentes...the sex icon...tell me I did not say that out loud. "I mentally face palmed myself with a brick." You're the bass player in that new band...Tears of the Forsaken right?" I gave a small nod "You will do fine just...breathe "I smiled as I heard the call our band up. I started to walk away but Vic grabbed my hand a without a word he wrote something on my hand but before I could take a look they called for us again.

Talia's POV:

We walk on stage the last act on the main stage... My heart dropped but then I remember what Kellin told me. I inhaled and exhaled five times. We preform Bleed for me last "You can scar me all you want but I will still be standing." We walk off the stage I look for Kellin. I see him yelling at Katelynne over the phone. Mad he hangs up. "Kellin, Problems with Katelynne?" "Actually yes I just don't feel it anymore." "Oh wow I'm sorry." "Its fine I will be ok. Anyways you rocked that stage I loved your performance!" "Thanks I was nervous but breathing really helped." "That's good." "Yeah I Guess." Alice yells for me to head back to the tour bus. Kellin grabs me as I start walking away "Wait you can't leave without my number." He writes it on my forearm "thanks." I smile and walk away.

Alice's POV:

"Victor Vincent FUCKING Fuentes gave me his number" I say a little out of breath from screaming I see her face light up as she holds up Kellin's number " soon we might not be single pringles..." I shout and look around "to the bus!" I say walking with Talia I walked into the bus and flopped down on my bed as I took out my phone and started texting "Heyyyyyyyyyyyy... No to many y's...hello. No to formal..." after about ten minutes I said "hey thanks for the advice helped me a lot"." Then I heard a knock on the door it was the tour manager Phil I was surprised as he said that fans wanted to meet us and sign stuff I told Talia and we went to place were we sign stuff as I walked in I saw Vic check his phone not a second after he put it in his pocket did my phone vibrate I felt a smile go across my face. As I looked at the screen Vic flashed across the screen.

Chapter 2:

Kellin's POV:

I look at my phone to see a text from Talia. "Hey." I smile every time she texts. We are two shows into Warped Tour and every show we play her band gets better. She is perfect only she doesn't know she is...to me at least. Katelynne keeps blowing up my phone and voicemail...Divorce is our current issue next is custody of Copeland. I want custody but I know that's not happening Katelynne is very persuasive. But I will fight for my daughter anyways! But Talia I feel is the only thing that keeps my mind off of it. We aren't a for sure thing yet just good friends right now but when she is around she brings out a whole different side of me…A side that nobody ever sees.

Vic's POV:

I still get surprised every time I hear Alice in her band...how could those screams come from such a small person? We've become friends going out for a bite to eat now and then she is always so happy and bubbly. I feel a smile go across my face. I feel a lite smack as my brother Mike says "Pantera." I look at him and laugh "your next shit sandwich." I say as Tony laughs I can't get her out of my head...She was perfect she was shorter than me and I'm pretty short not to mention. She looks hot as fuck in her stage clothes her piercings look amazing on her. It wasn't even her looks that made me smile she was awkward and I've never heard an unkind word come out of her mouth. I smiled as I saw her name go across my phone screen. "Want to go to laser tag? Me Talia vs. you and Kellin I bet we will beat you two." Mike's voice made me fall from my trance " MUST BE A TEXT FROM ALICE " he says as he makes kissing noises " shut up Mike" I say playfully punching him as him and Jamie start singing " Vic and Alice sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" I grab my phone and send "you're going down darling."

Kellin's POV:

Laser tag with Vic, Alice, and Talia this should be interesting. I see Talia dressed in her black Memphis May Fire shirt, her shorts and black converse. She is always in converse, I think to myself while smiling. Me and Vic head to the laser tag place in the city. Vic asks "You and Talia huh." "It's not a for sure thing yet." "I know you should go for it though I mean I can tell you are into her." "But the divorce needs to be finalized first." "Kellin fuck the divorce you can't let it take over your life, I see the way you look at her, it's nothing compared to the way you used to look at Katelynne." "Vic she is special I'm a whole different person when she's around she makes me better." "Then there you go, if that's how you feel go for her don't let her slip away take this opportunity while you still have it!" "You're honestly right Vic." We get there and I see Talia, but my stomach drops and my nerves kick in. I give her a hug and smile.

Vic's POV:

Alice is next to Talia she's in a Kurt Cobain baggie muscle tank with a black one under it she's in a short pair of shorts and black vans " ready to go down boys?" she asks and me and Kellin can't help but laugh a bit she's so small and skinny trying to be intimidating. Alice and Talia were pulled to the side by some fans and Alice signed this girl's sneaker with a silver sharpie. I felt a smile go on my face she was so kind. Soon after we were on the laser tag course and it was dark my vest buzzed as I got tagged I cursed and looked around I saw Kellin then Talia I smiled and tagged Talia then I turned and tagged Kellin by accident "sorry dude!" I said and turned to see Alice run around I followed her and tagged her twice then the lights turned on. I smiled as I looked at the board the girls had won, but only by three shots. I smiled as I heard Alice's voice "guys ...FOOD" she said as she saw a McDonalds. Talia and Kellin agreed food would be good after that eventful match I sat next to Alice in the booth as we all talked.

Kellin's POV:

We all get through talking and I drag Talia away from everyone so I can get her alone. We walk down to the edge of the pier and sit. Her brown eyes and long crimson red hair looked amazing. She's so beautiful nobody compares to her. I couldn't hold in any longer I gave in and kissed her. I pulled away. "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that." And I ran away I just left her there alone. Vic asks "Where's Talia?" "I kissed her and left her at the pier alone." "You're a dumbass! I told you to take that opportunity!" "I know!" "Then why didn't you Kellin?" "Because I fucking love her and I don't know if she feels the same!"

Vic's POV:

God Kellin was so dense sometimes I biff him on the head and say "Pantera." "Go get her "I send him away as I see Alice come over with tears in her eyes. But she wipes them away I sit back and pretend not to notice she smiles at me "where's Kellin and Talia?"

Kellin's POV:

I look for Talia "Talia!" I yell but no answer I walk down to the pier she isn't there. I call her... "Hello" I can hear the shakiness in her voice she had been crying, "where are you?" "You sure you care?" "Where are you?" "Down at the beach" I head to the beach. I see her sitting on the edge of the water. She's crying I did this to her. "Talia." "What!" "I'm sorry ok." "No its ok I know you didn't mean it with the Katelynne situation and all." "See that's the problem Talia I did mean it, with every fiber in my being." "You're just saying that to make me feel better" "No I promise I'm not! Talia when I'm with you everything is different, I have no cares. Since the first day I met you I've changed Talia! Your perfect, you're not like any other girl I know! You're beautiful in every possible way from your scars to your toes to your eyes! I love you Talia and you can't sit there and say that I don't care because I do!" She didn't say anything she stood up and ran. I sat in the sand tears rolling down my face my heart was broken I wanted to die.

Vic's POV:

It's getting late I'm starting to worry I felt Alice yawn next to me she had nonstop called Talia with no answer...finally I give in and call Kellin it went to voice mail. "We should look down the beach for them. "Alice said standing." Ok…your right." We walked down the beach near the shore and started talking. "So what's your family like?" She asked". Well you met Mike moms a good lady stay at home mom dad worked most of the time. What about yours?" Alice looked at the water that was catching the moon's reflection. "I have three older brothers John, Jason, Matt. I'm the youngest. My mom worked up till the doctors found her cancer...she lived for two years after that. After that my dad got heavy on drugs and we didn't see much of him...Jason doesn't speak to me any more...Matt's married with two kids...John's in and out of trouble." She laughed a bit "Jason left before dad got to bad...he didn't see the worst of it" I reached out and grabbed her hand reassuringly as I started to pull away her grip tightens I smiled and looked at her tears reflecting the moon's glow.

Chapter 3:

Talia's POV:

I ran from Kellin after he told me he loved me. It shocked me a little I would never thought someone like him could love someone like me. Alice has tried calling me but I don't feel like talking I just want to sit here and cry I hate this I feel so stupid I shouldn't have ran away from him. My phone rings it's Kellin I pick it up "hello" "T-Talia" he was crying, "yeah" "I'm going to leave you alone from now on." "Where are you?" "The bus" I hang up on him. I knock on the bus door, Gabe answers "Gabe please don't tell him I'm here" he replies "he is in the back" I walk to the back and grab him from behind. He looks at me tears streaming down his face. I look at him with teary eyes "Its ok you don't have to cry anymore I'm yours and that's how it's going to stay."

Alice's POV:

I pull my phone out to call Talia once more no answer but two seconds later I get a text." I'm at the bus I'm fine" I let out a relaxing breath" they are at the bus their fine." I said and sat in the sand. Vic sat next to me I looked over at him. "So do you have any pets?" I ask him trying to lighten the mood a bit. "Nooo but one time Tony tried to teach his turtle karate...fail, what about you?" I laugh at his statement "yes I have a kitten named after a fish...NEMO..." I said and looked at him...I wish he knew how many times his voice saved me." Is he orange?" I giggled a bit "no he's white but we have matching eyes" I said and looked down I hate my eyes they set me apart from everyone..." I love your eyes their unique" his hand brushed a piece of hair out of my face and I looked at him "really?" He nodded" they weren't always like this when I was twelve I fell off a porch and smacked my head-" I was cut off by his lips pressing against mine .I was shocked for a second but soon fell into the kiss his hand was on the back of my head when he pulled away..."I'm sorry.." he said I smiled "I'm not " I said and wrapped my arms around his neck I felt him smile under the kiss then we saw and heard the unmistakable sound of a camera flash.

Talia's POV:

I finally answered Alice's call told her I was at the buses with Kellin and that I was fine. Kellin looked at me and said "really your mine?" "Yeah" we both smiled. I've known Kellin now for about 3 months. Warped is almost over 3 more cities. "You know after Warped Tour ends we will never see each other." "We live in the same state, same city of course we will." "No Kellin as soon as you get home Katelynne will start again. If you have me hanging around you will never get custody of Copeland." "I swear Talia you will be a part of my life just like you are now, I met you and I don't regret it!" I smiled he knows all the right things to say. "We are in LA next how about a first date?" I reply "I would be crazy not to say yes." Then Katelynne calls and Kellin runs off to answer. Gabe is the only one there so I just talk to him "Talia, Kellin and Katelynne are done I assure you!" "Gabe how can you be sure I don't want to end up heartbroken." "You won't I promise." Kellin walks in "We have a problem."

Alice's POV:

Vic knocks on Kellin's bus door as we stand outside hand in hand "...Talia? "I call and smile as Gabe answers the door "is Talia here?" I ask and enter when he motions us in." She's in the back." He said as him and Vic started talking I walked to the back and opened the door to see Kellin and Talia..." where have you been I was worried sick!" Then the serious atmosphere hit me "what did I miss?"

Talia's POV:

"It's Katelynne and Kellin." Alice's smile went to a straight face. "What about them." "The Divorce was finalized." "That's should be a good thing." "No Kellin lost everything, his home, car, Copeland." "What! How could Katelynne do that?" "I don't know but Alice it's serious he has nowhere to go." "You have a house let him live there." "He won't do that, it would be awkward." "Ask." Alice walks over to Vic and Kellin looks at me with sad eyes. "Kellin it's going to be ok." "I don't know what I'm going to do Talia." "You can always live with me or go back to your moms." "I don't know Talia I'm going to have to do something." Days go by and things for Kellin got better. He got a new house and a car and he still had me. We arrive in LA we will be here for at least two days before we leave again for Houston. Kellin calls me "hello" "you, me tonight 6 pm meet me on the beach." He hangs up and I stand there smiling like an idiot.

Alice's POV:

Vic and I stared at the magazine cover " love at Warped" it read it was us on the beach the night we had our first kiss I sheepishly looked at him he was smiling. "You're not mad?" I asked in a small voice "hell no now boys will stay away and I'll have less competition!" He wooted I blushed a bit. I smiled at him "that's a good way to look at it…for you now crazy fan girls are going to come and chop me up!" I faked being scared and looked at Vic who was now clapping at my performance. I smiled and walked with him to his bus as we walked in I was greeted by Mike and Tony." Sup guys?" Vic asked grabbing me by the waist and resting his chin on top of my head." Nothing really...just chilling "they answered I looked at one of the bunk pictures" Vic is that you? "I asked the picture was him with his eyes rolled back and arms crossed like the anti-Christ I laughed as he nodded and the boys talked about this bar that just opened up and them going tomorrow night Vic looked at me" you want to go?" He asked I looked him in the eye " only if you want me to...if not I'll order pizza!" He laughed and answered me with a kiss "I want you to go" Mike and Tony continued to make gagging noises and I playful suck my tongue out at them.

Chapter 4:

Kellin's POV:

As I get ready to go see Talia, Justin walks in "haha is kellybear getting ready for his taliwali?" I look at him like he is a complete dumbass. "You Sir are an idiot" I say laughing. He gets mad and walks away. 6pm rolls around... My nerves kick in yet again. I head to the beach where I told Talia to meet me. I see her sitting there in her little ruffled black dress and her converse. I sneak up behind her and put my hands over her eyes. "Guess who?" She stands up and turns around "oh my god it's Kellin Quinn!" She says playfully "wow some fan girl you are." "I was joking Kellin" "I know so was I haha" I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder "Kellin Quinn! Put me down!" "No! Not until you say it!" "I love you!" "I'm still not putting you down" "haha jerk!" I finally decided to put her down. We sit on the edge of the water. "Do you ever wish that you could take one mistake you've made in your life and take it back?" She asks. "Yes one and that was marrying Katelynne." "Really? What about Copeland you wouldn't have her." "I love that little girl with everything in me" she yawns so I pick her up and carry her back to the buses. I knock on her bus door but no one answered. So I just took her to my bus and laid her on my bunk, I fell asleep beside her.

Alice's POV:

Vic and I sat in my bus where I had an Of Mice and Men poster signed by Austin and the guys." Nice poster" Vic said looking around "I'm still a fan girl...NEMO" I said picking up my white kitten I smiled as I watched Vic pet my baby. "So want to watch a movie?" I asked as he nodded I pulled up a portion of the wall to reveal out the TV grabbed the controller and scrolled through Netflix." Is a horror movie ok?" I asked he nodded petting NEMO ""am I going to have to fight NEMO for your attention now?" I asked not a second later do I feel his arms around my waist I smiled and put on the movie Shrooms as we watched his arms moved around me hesitantly till we were cuddling...I fell asleep with his arms around me and for once I was pretty happy.

Kellin's POV:

I woke up the next morning, Talia was still sleeping I tried not to wake her but that was a fail. She looked over and jumped "where am I?" "You're on my bus" I say laughing "oh no did I fall asleep." "It's ok I did too." She smiles and sits up beside me; no one else is here but us. "Where's everyone else? "Getting ready to perform." We both jump up and run out the door. I run and find the guys. "Jack!" "Dude why aren't you ready we go on in 15!" "Why didn't you wake me up?" "You and Talia looked so sweet, haha I didn't want to ruin it." "You're a softie you know that!" "Can't help I watch too many romance movies" I try not to laugh but I can't contain it. I run back to the bus to get ready and as soon as I step back out, "Sleeping with Sirens to the main stage." I run and grab the microphone out of Justin's hand. We start singing... "Father, father tell me where have you been it's been hell not having you here." And then I see her Katelynne in the front row.

Vic's POV:

I look up to see Alice in a pair of sweats and a tank top that showed her curves in all the right places she was beautiful. She wasn't wearing any make up and her hair was up. It was nice to see her comfortable around me most girls are too worried about impressing me and I liked that she wasn't. She looked at me with her strange beautiful eyes " Kellin is on soon and I want to catch the set...you want to come?" She was biting her lip and playing with her hair avoiding my eyes I smiled " come on the darling" I said and grabbed her hand this was the only time she hasn't wore her bracelets I catch a glimpse of a scar... of multiple scars. I hold her hand tighter as we walk to the main stage. "We waited back stage as they finished I held her waist pulling her closer to me her hair smelt of strawberries.

Kellin's POV:

I still kept singing and I pretend to not notice her. I see Vic and Alice standing backstage with Talia. Our set ends and we walk off the stage. Katelynne is standing there waiting on me "hey Kel" "why are you here?" "I've missed you." "Katelynne we've been over this it's over!" "But it doesn't have to be like that Kel we can work it out." Then Talia steps up "Kellin why is Katelynne here?" Before I could say anything Talia runs away crying. "See look what you've done!" "You don't need her Kel you have me" "I don't want you! I want Talia! So just go home and get back to Copeland!" "I'm not leaving I'm staying the rest of the tour with you!" I yell for security but instead Alice decides to remove her on her own. "I don't want to see your face again unless it's because of Copeland you got it!" "I will get you back!" I give the microphone to Vic and run and find Talia. "Talia!" "I'm packing and leaving ok let you and Katelynne be together." "I don't want her!" She was in the midst of shoving everything into a bag when she stopped and turned around. "Things like this are going to happen Talia, you're always going to be the one never will I ever leave you for her!" "How can you be so sure?" "You see that on your wrist what's written on your bracelet?" "Yeah?" "Your forever is all that I need Talia! I'm James Dean and you're My Audrey Hepburn! Nobody else not Katelynne not another fan you!" A smile goes across her face and she starts singing "please stay forever with me." I laugh our corny way of doing things is perfect.

Vic's POV:

Alice has Katelynne by her collar "Copeland is the only reason you need to be around him!" She says I look at her she is calm but I see the fire in her eyes ...and it's kind of hot... I speak "Katelynne it's over accept it, the only thing you share with Kellin is Copeland. " she rolls her eyes at me as Alice lets her go she turns and walks away a few steps later she looks back " let me guess boy problems " she said sarcastically nodding towards Alice's wrist," emo bitch" she continued to walk. Alice looks around for Talia and Kellin " Vic...I- " she didn't finish her sentence as I hugged her she was crying. She soon got herself together and went to find Talia and Kellin" Alice had stopped crying now and looked at Kellin "how could you marry her?" She asked Kellin shrugged as Talia unpacked the little she had packed " we all made mistakes I quit my law firm" Alice said and smiled Alice opens a letter and looked at Talia" Bryan Stars wants to interview us!" She screamed and looked at me I smiled I saw her blush as she went to her bed and grab her bracelets starts slipping them on.

Chapter 4:

Talia's POV:

I was so pissed at Katelynne for calling my best friend an emo bitch, pissed she tried to steal Kellin away from me. She just needed to leave all of us alone. All I wanted was to be happy and now that I am something has to destroy it. Vic starts talking to me "Hey Talia." "Yeah" "Can I ask you something about Alice?" "Yeah sure." "What's her idea of a perfect first date." "It used to be a Pierce the Veil concert haha but now I'm not sure just ask her a bunch of questions just be very subtle about it though." "Thanks." He walks away. Despite all the paparazzi that they have been through they are going strong I'm so happy for Alice she has gotten what she has always wanted. As for me the paparazzi is worse... Yesterday Kellin and I were in a magazine with a headline that read "Kellin's new whore? Or is it a for real thing?" Now that the divorce had been finalized we just threw them away because everyone knew about me and Kellin we didn't keep it a secret we let everyone know our territory.

Alice's POV:

I was watching frozen as I heard a knock on my door I stood up in my ninjas turtle pajamas and walked to the door I smiled when I saw it was Vic " hey" he said he seemed shy for some reason I smiled and welcomed him in "so...Alice... would you consider going on a date with me?" He asked rushing the words out and looking away I smile "sure we're to?" I ask wondering what I should wear he smiles "that's a surprise how about Friday?" He asked I smiled "I'll see you then!" I shouted as he walked away he turned and smiled "see you then darling!" I smiled and shut the door I called Talia "Vic just asked me out...finally ..." I said into the phone" that's great..." I smile into the phone so how about to night we go to the bar just us girls?" I asked it had been so long since it was just us too and not to mention getting Kellin and her apart is like trying to take white off of rice... it isn't happening. "Sureeeeee...I think Katelynne is going to let Kellin see Copeland anyway." I grind my teeth at the memory of that girl but smile as NEMO jumps in my lap. I hang up my phone and play with NEMO for a moment and jump as there is a knock on my door I stand to answer it and smile seeing the pizza man that Is right on time I take the pizza and pay...the boy stops for one second " can I get your autograph?" I smile and write it on the piece of paper he gave me he then handed me the receipt with a number on it close the door and roll my eyes throwing the paper in the trash...just then I eat and fall Asleep soon after "pizza boy hits on me what?"

Talia's POV:

Katelynne is bringing Copeland to see Kellin I haven't met the angel yet I want to though. "Kellin...Alice and I are having a girls night out tonight you sure you're going to be ok here by yourself?" "I'm going to have Vic here with me to supervise in case Katelynne goes physco." I smile "I trust you." I go back to the bus and get ready. Then our manager Joe comes in "hi Joe." "Hello Talia now after this you're going to be in Washington in the recording studio on your first album." "What!" "Yes your dear Kellin is going to have to wait in you for about six months." "Ok." I hold back the tears until he leaves. I call Kellin, "umm I have some bad news." "What is it?" "After Warped ends we are going to be in Washington for six months recording our first album." "You're joking right?" "No I'm serious; I'm going to be away from you for six months." "No!" And he hangs up. I step off the bus to leave and I see Kellin fighting with Joe I run over and break it up. "Both of you stop! Joe is there any way you can choose a studio closer to home?" "No it's too late Talia, I'm sorry. If it's any help Vic and Alice will be apart as well." "No that makes things worse! Joe there has to be something you can do!" "I will see but no guarantees." "Thank you!" I turn to Kellin "you have to behave while I'm gone!" "Ok, ok I will." "Thank you." I turn and walk away.

Alice's POV:

I get up and brush my hair shaking my head I get in the shower. I get out find suitable clothes and get dressed I hear a slight knock on the door when I answer its Joe our manager "after Warped you'll be in Washington recording'" he says my heart stops and I look at him "your joking right?" I ask he shakes his head and I shut the door...I dial Vic's number with shaking hands" um Vic...After Warped I'll be in...Washington I say choking back tears I hear a slight pause and he speaks after what seems like an eternity " we'll get through this darling...you'll be okay" I smile and we say our goodbyes as I finish my makeup I walk to see Talia. I smile at her and embrace her in a disorderly hug she smells like Kellin ...and something like baby? "Ready? "I ask as I flag down a taxi.

Talia's POV:

We hop in the taxi and head to some French place on the strip. All I can think about is leaving Kellin I try to get my mind off of it but I can't. "Alice I'm considering leaving the band." "What! No you can't!" "I just can't go to Washington for six months and you can't lie you can't either!" "If I didn't go Vic would kill me!" "I want to all this is happening for us we have fans now but every time I try to think about leaving I cry." "I know how you feel." "Joe and Kellin were fighting about it earlier I had to break it up; Joe said he would try to get us closer to home. But Joe is a sorry manager and he won't try because he is too lazy and money hungry." "Maybe we should fire him and hire someone else." "Yeah maybe." The rest of the night went smoothly then we headed back. Alice went back into the bus to go to bed; I just stayed outside and went up on the stage. I sat there for hours just thinking about the entire headline tours we would have and all the fans. But the tears started once more. Then I hear Joe "Joe!" "Oh hello there Talia." "Any news on the studio." "Yes! I found one two hours away from where you live." My face lights up "really!" I jump up and hug him. I run to the bus and fling the door open "ALICE!" "What Talia." "We're recording in Michigan!" She jumps out of her bed "we have to tell the boys." "No I say we let them think we are leaving and at the last minute tell them." "Ooh that sounds fun." We both smile and go to bed.

Alice's POV:

I laid in bed looking at the ceiling I then turned on the small light near my bed and pulled out my forgotten sketch book. I flipped through and found a new page...having my pencil I started to draw...I felt free and alone...My pencil moving gracefully and in small fast strokes I looked at my finished art, as I put it away I start falling asleep. When I awoke I heard the music play I looked at the clock. Crap! I have ten minutes to be ready and on stage I rush and get dressed falling twice and stubbed my toe. I was running and ran right into a person I looked up and smiled seeing it was Vic "I'm so sorry " I said as I continued running I made it to stage just in time...I looked down and saw I wasn't wearing shoes...great.

Chapter 5:

Kellin's POV:

We finished performing and walk off stage and then I realize that Alice has on no shoes I laugh. But I've been depressed since Talia told me about Washington. Six months away from the girl I love I can't handle it. I can't let her know because if I do then she will stay and I want her to go this is a huge deal for her. They call "Tears of the Forsaken" to the stage, it's our last show. I've had the best three months of my life with this girl and after tomorrow that's it, it's all over. They walk up on stage and there set is different this time all the songs are different. Talia and Alice perform an acoustic version of "James Dean and Audrey Hepburn" and "Let Love Bleed Red" and "Disasterology". Vic and I smile when they walk off the stage I grab Talia's hand and we run off. I drag her to the grassy area beyond the pavement. I start singing All My Heart to her... Because she has all of my heart and she knows it.

Alice's POV:

I walk off stage and see Vic he looks down at my feet and I laugh at his expression "I was in a rush "I explained he laughed that laugh made me shiver "what am I going to do with you...?" I shrugged and hugged him once more he surprised me by kissing me. "Ok...be ready in thirty ok?" I nod and he walks off leaving me in a daze. I smile and look for Talia "TALIA!" I shout looking for her after like five minutes her and Kellin come out " hey I need your guys help!" I say I'm so nervous "what do I wear on this date with Vic?" I ask my face heats up as they laugh I look around awkwardly as they pull me to the bus "sit they say and disappear into the closet it seems like they were in there for an eternity.

Talia's POV:

Me and Kellin search through the closet... Kellin finds a Black leather jacket and an Of Mice & Men shirt I have blue and black vans with some dark blue holy skinny jeans. I take the clothes and throw them at her "here ya go." "Oww you hit me in the eye with a hanger!" "Oops sorry." She rushes to get ready. We leave Atlanta for Michigan in the morning. "Hey Talia before we leave...me you the fountain downtown at 8." I look at him like he's crazy "yeah sure." He storms out "you could've shut the door!" I rush to get ready this is important considering I have to tell him I'm not leaving. 8 o'clock rolls around... I hope my dark purple dress and black converse are enough for him... When I get there different colored water is spewing out the fountain it's like colored rain. I see Kellin standing there in a suit like a gentleman... God he looks good in a suit. "Can this be real me on a date with Kellin Quinn." "There you go again." "You know I'm joking." Then all of the sudden our song "James Dean and Audrey Hepburn" starts playing. He swirls me around we're dancing for the first time ever.

Alice's POV:

I jump as I hear someone knock on the door. I checked my self-one last time before getting the door I smiled as I opened the door and saw Vic holding out roses to me. "God their beautiful!" I said as I filled up a cup to put them in" I don't have a vase " I explained and turned around to see Vic holding out an extra rose I raised my eyebrows as he reached over and put it in my hair I felt my face stretch into a goofy grin. Vic was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a nice white button up shirt as we started walking he looks at me "I forgot my keys at the main stage wait here?" He asked I nodded and he did this little jog run thing to the stage I smiled up into the stars and waited. I soon noticed this was the front of the main stage and walked closer "so this is what it's like to be a fan..." I thought letting it run off I closed my eyes taking it all in. Then I heard a guitar being played I looked up to see Vic on his guitar he smiled at me and started singing an acoustic version of a "Match into Water". My favorite song. I looked up at him and that's when it hit me...I loved him... knowing this man for three months and I know I fell in love with him like you jump into a pool hesitant at first but then all at once. He looked at me with all the love I ever needed and said " I was more nervous to sing in front of you then I have ever been darling" I went up stage met him on stage I felt his arms wrap around me and his lips devour me..

Talia's POV:

I didn't want this night to end it was perfect. I loved Kellin with everything in me, and if I we wouldn't have been chosen to play at Warped I would have never met him. But I might as well go ahead and tell him we aren't recording in Washington. "Kellin there's something I have to tell you. I" before I could finish he stopped me. "I need to ask you something first." He gets on one knee and takes my hand "since the first day of Warped, I've known you were different a good kind of different. We've been through a lot already from running away from each other to Katelynne to Washington. I don't care if you're going away for six months I'm going to be there when you get home. I'm going to always be there for you at the end of the day. I will never love anyone else as much as I love you... I didn't even love Katelynne this much. Talia you're special and the most amazing girl I've ever met and I want to be yours for the rest of my life...me and you forever. So will you marry me?" By the time he was done I was crying tears of joy Mrs. Talia Quinn had a sound to it that I loved. He slipped the ring out of his pocket it was so gorgeous. I couldn't believe this is how my life is going to change doesn't matter how I answer. I go with what my heart tells me... "Yes." He picks me up and swings me around then kisses me I was smiling and I know he could tell. "Now what did you want to tell me?" "We are recording in Michigan now thanks to Joe and you for making it a big deal." His smile had gotten even bigger he was happy and so was I.

Alice's POV:

I smiled up at him..."Vic...Joe found a place in Michigan for us to record..." he smiled. "That's great" I smiled at him and he turned me around and tipped me back and kissed me again "Alice Alanna Liddell...Will you be my girlfriend? "I felt my face go into a huge smile as I kiss him and " yes " is my answer he swings me around as I'm in his arms he sings to me some more..."you have no idea how many times your voice has saved me" he smiled "you have no idea how happy that makes me" he said as he dropped his head low and grabbed my wrist turning it up he kissed them "I still think your beautiful" I feel small tears of joy spill down my face As I look into his beautiful eyes. I wish this moment never ended, but it did when the security guard found us he was a short fat man with a white mustache he just asked us to be on our way. Vic walked me to my bus and we watched Disney's little mermaid I remember when Ariel got her legs and nothing else but the feeling of Vic's arm around me.

Talia's POV:

I wake up the next morning thinking in a few months instead of Talia Mason I will be Talia Quinn. I was so happy! We all hop on the plane home. I'm seated right beside Kellin I rest my head on his shoulder and I couldn't help but smile and think to myself this is what I've been wanting for a long time to be Kellin's to be famous everything I have worked so hard for is falling into place. A few hours later we are home. My car is exactly where I left it. Kellin walks me to it "your leaving now aren't you." "Yeah I will be home every night though 2 hours isn't a major distance." "I know but." "You have nothing to be worried about Kellin I will be fine." "I know but." I kiss him to make him hush. I get in my car and drive home thinking about my sister and my dad I come from a broken family except my mom's dead. She died in a car accident 5 years ago and before that she and dad were divorced. I unlock the door and step inside. "Dad, Payton." "Taliaaaaaaaa, I've missed you!" "I've missed you too Payton, where's dad." "I'm right here." I run and give him a huge hug. "What's that on your finger Talia?" Payton interrupts "oh my god did you not tell Dad yet?" "No Payton I haven't." "Tell me what?" "Dad you know Kellin Quinn right?" "That boy on your walls and that you talk about all the time?" "Yeah well while I was gone things happened and well Dad I'm engaged to Kellin." "Well I need to meet him then." I take out my phone and dial Kellin's number.

Alice's POV:

I walk over to my car and kiss Vic goodbye for the millionth time. As I drove away I felt my heart break. I drove the two hours to my home. I walked up the small flight of stairs in the hall and unlocked my door. I walked into my small crappy apartment. I opened my car carrier that held NEMO. He came out and meowed he rubbed up against me. I checked my answering machine...it was empty I decided to call Talia when I found my eviction notice.

Chapter 6:

Kellin's POV:

I watched as Talia drove away. I drive home and unlock the door to my new house. I unpack everything and then I see Talia calling "hello" "hey Kellin I have a favor to ask of you." "Yeah sure what is it?" "Umm will you come over and meet my dad?" I hang up and hop in the car. I'm nervous it's her dad this is major. I knock on the door my love opens the door "come in" she says. She motions me to sit on the couch. She sits beside me while her father sits in the chair across from us. "So Kellin you want to marry my daughter?" "Yes sir." "Well I know pretty much everything about you from Talia and you seem like a nice guy so I give you my blessing." Talia jumps up and hugs her father and I shake his hand. Me and Talia leave and go to my place. When get there and I see Katelynne's car parked in my driveway.

Vic's POV:

I enter my loft and smiled home! I thought and unpacked it was rather large but I liked it I tried to call Alice but it went straight to voice mail trying not to put too much thought into it I relaxed looking around my house and ...felt alone.. I pushed the feeling aside and started to make a sandwich. I switched on the TV and started watching Tosh.O man this guy was funny I'd catch myself looking at my phone hoping it would ring.

Kellin's POV:

I get out and slam the car door. "What the hell! How did you get my address?" "oh great you've got her with you, anyways I came to give you this." I look in the box it's the rest of my stuff "thanks." She grabs Talia's hand "is that an engagement ring?" "Yeah what's it to you?" "Oh naive Talia." And she gets in her car and drives away. I unlock the door and usher Talia inside. "Wow this place is huge." "Yeah bigger than the last one." I wanted to say it's different when you're not around but it wouldn't come out.

Vic's POV:

After about two movies I go through my phone before we left Alice had taken over thirty selfies on my phone and then over one hundred of me and her she was a trip. As I was scrolling throw I found a video she had taken " hey babe it's me Alice the awkward she and smiled I laughed she liked at the phone I think I'm falling for you her cheeks are turning bright red ..."Great now I'm going to be a tomato that's attractive" she said sarcastically." But I really am and I'm not asking you to say the same but I knew that when you kissed my scars and said I was beautiful...but your asleep with NEMO and I will get off of here now" she blew a kiss at the screen as it turned black I must have watched that video ten times before the darkness consumed me…I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing it was Alice "hey darling " I answer she sniffles a little and I sit up something's wrong " are you around Talia? "She asked her voice sounded stuffy and sad " no but I'll call her hold on ok" I heard a faint ok and held her call and called Kellin.

Kellin's POV:

Vic calls me I answer "hello" "hey man has Talia talked to you about Alice?" "No man not a word why what's wrong?" "She called me and sounded like she had been crying I have no idea what's going on." "Neither do I but I will ask." I put the phone on speaker and yell for Talia "Talia!" "What!" "Have you heard from Alice?" "No." I put the Phone up to my ear "Hey Vic she hasn't talked to Alice maybe you should call her and ask her what's wrong." "Ok I will." I hang up the phone I wasn't going to tell Talia until I knew for sure what was wrong.

Vic POV:

I walk around the living room and call again this time praying she would answer my calls this was call number ten. "Hello" she answered "hey um what's wrong?" I asked and I heard her break down..."I got evicted and...it's my dad's apartments...he kicked me out and now my ex Kevin is coming to get all my stuff out and I have nowhere to go..." She cries into the phone I heard her door slam open "I got to go bye Vic" I heard yelling before that line cut off...I was really worried I called Kellin back.

Chapter 7:

Talia's POV:

Kellin gets off the phone with Vic "what's wrong?" "It's Alice, something's wrong and Vic's worried." "Kellin I need to go can you take me." "Yes." I'm silent the whole drive I'm worried and scared. Something could've happened to my best friend and I was with my Fiancée instead of her. We get there and I rush out of the car and run up the steps. I see Vic banging on the door "she won't answer." "Vic are you sure she is here?" "I don't know Talia." I look through her window but I couldn't see anything... Kevin is bad news and I should've warned Vic about him. Now my best friend could be in danger.

Alice's POV:

Kevin had me by my hair in the house "I'd that your new boyfriend?" He asked when I started to silently smile "he is pretty" I smiled "and unlike you he's not an ass" I said smugly and smiled " I felt a flash of hot pain go over my face where the back of his hand had hit my face " go ...get out I never want to see your face again " I say pointing to the door " Go I mean It" I tried to reach the door but Kevin hugged me "please don't leave me...please?" He begged his blue eyes filling with tears I tried to get loose from his grip I grabbed my things and walked out the door to walk into Vic, Talia, and Kellin I smiled and instantly recreated it when I feel the pain again. I wrap my arms around Vic "I missed you I said my voice shaking then I heard Kevin's voice...

Talia's POV:

Alice runs out of her apartment and hugs Vic. Kevin continues to yell at Alice then Kellin steps is "you need to leave Vic and Alice alone or you're going to have me to deal with!" Kevin turns to me and looks at me and says "you're the reason I no longer have her!" "Learn how to be a man Kevin! Now LEAVE!" he storms down the stairs. "Alice are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine, you two can go home I'm fine." I and Kellin leave and he takes me home. I sit there for a second "does it ever occur to you that maybe I don't want to go home." "Yeah but it's your family Talia." "You will be my family soon." He kisses me and I get out. I watch him drive away. I sit on the porch for what seems like hours and I just go in and go to bed.

Alice's POV:

I sit in Vic's living room this place is huge..." I say and stand up. I look around and wonder were Vic is "Victor l need to go to a hotel" I say and look around more my heart is nearing the fact that just happened and I'm pretty sure I'll have a really bad bruise. I was so relieved to see Vic that I thought I was seeing things "no you don't...you're staying here he said carrying sheets a blanket and a pillow. "No you've done too much I don't want to intrude "I say as he sets up the couch he looks at me" you'll never intrude on me Alice" with this he smiled and picked me up as he carried me down the hall to a bed room over his shoulder he dropped me on to the bed and started to tickle me "Victor stop PLEASE!" I begged he stopped and leaned down to me and I worked around his neck and pulled him closer when he finally pulled away" Victor my baby...you smell good..." I started to bust out laughing as the words left my mouth. "you mama are not right in the head!" He said causing me to laugh harder. I kissed him our lips pressed together in passion I took off his shirt. Then I pulled apart...I felt my cheeks bitch candy red as I tried not to look at his body "umm...want to watch a movie?" I asked he nodded and we actually started watching American horror story.

Talia's POV:

I wake up the next morning to find Kellin staring at me. I jump "Kellin! Your scared me!" He laughs "sorry love." I'm a mess but he doesn't care he loves me for me. He sits down in my chair and starts writing in my notebook. I get dressed. I grab his hand and we bolt downstairs "good morning dad." I say as we run out the door. I hop in his car and we drive to the studio. I wanted him there my first time...It takes us about 4 hours to do 3 songs. Then next thing I know it's night and Joe sends us home. "Hmmm you're not going home tonight." Kellin says with a smirk on his face. "Are you kidnapping me?" "Yes I am." He takes me home and I pack some clothes. "Dad I'm going to be with Kellin for a few days are you going to be ok?" "Yes honey I will be fine." I kiss him on the cheek and head out the door. We get to Kellin's and I put my things away. He throws me on the bed and Kisses me this is the first time he has ever done this. I could feel the urges coming... I gave into them. I ripped off his white shirt. His warm body was tempting. He removes my clothes and I clinch the sheets and I closed my eyes...his kisses were sweeter I could feel his heart beating against mine it was perfect...Next thing I know it was over about two hours later I might add... My first time was with Kellin and every minute of it was amazing.

Alice's POV:

After the studio me and Vic went out to this really nice Japanese place and we ate when we reached his house I dug through my duffle bag for my sketch book I sat down next to Vic and handed him the book" I started it at the beginning of Warped..."I held my breath as he leafed through the pictures the first one was of NEMO, then one of Talia, then Kellin, there was one of Haley Williams and then he came to the one of him. I looked away and blushed as he looked..."Alice...your amazing..."he said I smiled "thank you dear sir "I say jokingly as I take the book and toss it to the side I kiss him again..."Vic...I love you" I said closing my eyes and holding my breath my only replied was his lips against mine and I knew then he felt the same we laid together in bed him with his arm around my waist and I looking into his eyes" not to you know ruin the mood but... Why did you cut; I took a deep breath and told him...I told him how my dad hated me...best me and how he chose drugs over me he held me as I cried...I never slept so well.

Chapter 8:

Kellin's POV:

Last night was amazing every minute with her was amazing. She woke up smiling, as usual when she sees me. "Good morning." I say smiling "good morning oh and by the way Kellin I picked up your clothes off the floor, I seriously had no idea where to put them so I just put them on the dresser." "That's fine I will get them later." She looks so cute when her hair is up I like it better that way. "Hey Kellin I have to go back to the studio today. So I will see you later." She kisses me and walks out the door. I call Katelynne to talk to Copeland I miss my little girl. "What do you want Kellin." "Where's Copeland?" "She is right here hang on." "Hey Coco." "Dada" "daddy misses his princess!" I hear her giggle which brings tears to my eyes. "Well daddy will see you this weekend ok sweetheart love you." And I hang up the phone and burry my head in my knees. I want Talia to be a part of Copeland's life so bad but Katelynne won't let Talia near her. I call Vic and see if he wants to do something. Rather go out than sit here crying all day. The phone starts ringing.

Vic's POV:

I smiled as I saw Alice come in fully dressed "I got a ride to the studio today love you "she said walking out the door I huffed and looked and said what to do?

Kellin's POV:

"Hey Vic you busy?" "No Alice just left." "Want to do something dude I have to get out of this house." "Yeah sure dude just meet me downtown I guess." I end the call. I hop in my car and head downtown to meet Vic. I see him sitting in the Italian place. "Hey man." I say to him "hey Kel." "Man I talked to Copeland today." "How did that go?" "I went to tears I miss her Vic." "You need some Talia and Copeland time." "That's a problem Katelynne won't even let Talia around Copeland." "I have an idea." "What is it?" I was hesitant "You can go pick up Copeland as usual. Then Alice and I will sneak Talia over to your house so she can meet Copeland." "Sounds good but Katelynne can pop up anytime." "Hide Talia." "I'm not hiding my fiancé Vic." "Fight for custody then." "I won't win Vic." "If your stable and married and have a good strong case you might." "Fine I will file tomorrow." Vic was right I needed to fight for my daughter more than I did before I lost the last time. And this time it will be different.

Vic's POV:

I smiled at Kellin ...I knew something he didn't Alice when to law school she can help him get Copeland back we chilled and ate our Italian food. "So Alice is living with me now..." I said and saw Kellin's face turn to a teasing smile " so...have you tapped that yet" he laughed at the end showing it was a friendly joke . I sat back and looked at Kellin "she had a bad bruise today man..." I heard the chime of the bell saying someone had entered I turned around to see Kevin.

Kellin's POV:

I laughed jokingly I hadn't told him about me and Talia yet... Then I turn around and see Kevin walk in I stand up and walk towards him. "You haven't left yet." He smirks "no I haven't. I have unfinished business here and I'm not leaving until it is finished." "And what might that be?" "Alice I'm not leaving until she leaves with me." "Well that's not going to happen she's with my man Vic so you need to back off of her and move on." "She's with him?" "Yeah the lead singer of Pierce the Veil." His eyes widen "he is famous?" "Yeah and so is she played all of Warped Tour. Her and Talia both!" "Dude alright I will back off." "Bye now." I turn back to Vic and silently laugh. "Dude that was sick he looked scared as hell." "I have that effect on people." I laugh. I go back home and all I can think about is this weekend Talia finally gets to meet my other favorite girl in the world.

Vic's POV:

I was clinching my fist the whole time Kevin ran his mouth ...I swear I will catch him in the street one day...I smiled as Kellin made him leave as I drove home the only thing I could think about is if their done yet I sat down on the couch and put in a movie and slowly watched the clock tick by...After the movie I decided I'd make supper for Alice I went to the fridge...only condiments. That's sad. I huffed as I slugged out of the kitchen and to my car blasting my radio and finally came to a store looking around I got the stuff to make tacos. I played and went on my way...and got home and started to cook.

Chapter 9:

Talia's POV:

Joe finally sends us home 5 songs finished today not to bad... I head home thinking about last night made me smile bigger than I ever have before... My phone rings "hey dad" I hear him crying "dad what's wrong" "your grandma is in the hospital and I can't afford to go, can you fly down to Miami and check on her?" Shocked by the question I immediately start balling "y-yes dad I will." "Thank you so much honey I love you." "Love you too dad." I hang up...grandma in the hospital it affects me in ways I can't understand. She is the closest thing I've ever had to a mom you bet I'm going to fly down there to see her. I walk into Kellin's house. He could tell something was wrong. "What's wrong Talia?" "I have to fly out to Miami right now." "Why?" "It's my grandma she is in the hospital." "Want me to go with you?" "No you stay here I can go on my own I will be gone for 3 days back in just enough time to meet Copeland." I say with a half of a smile on my face. I pack my things, kiss him goodbye and head to the airport.

Alice's POV:

I smiled as I walk into the loft and smelt food... I smile up at Vic he had this huge smile on his face as he led me to the kitchen and I saw he had cooked tacos for us. I turned around "take out?" I asked he looked at me "you have little faith in me darling "he said and motioned to the pans. "My bad" I answered kissed Vic on the cheek I sat and looked at the food it looked so good I looked at Vic while sitting in front of me and smiled as we ate our food." So Kevin called me today "I said and looked at Vic his jaw clinched "nothing bad just that he was leaving" with those words. I saw him visibly relax he smiled and "so...I found an apartment. "I said letting the sentence run as he rose his eye brows at me "why...don't you want to stay here? "He asked I smiled and nodded in return as my phone rang it was Talia.

Talia's POV:

I step on the plane... 15 minutes into the flight the pilot comes over the intercom "prepare for impact" I call Kellin and Alice and tell them I love them and then we hit...

Alice's POV:

I put phone to my phone and hear Talia's voice "Alice I love you!" Then it was quickly disconnected I stand quickly "TALIA! HELLO TALIA...GODDAMNIT ANSWER ME!" I had tears streaming down my face As I shook and hit the floor I reached for my phone to call Kellin " D-Did she c-call you too" I ask my tears in a constant stream I felt so weak and I was so scarred my world shattered.

Chapter 10:

Kellin's POV:

Alice was crying, I was crying the best thing that had ever happened to me just slipped through my fingers. I can't imagine my life without her. I turn the news on "flight 949 has impacted right outside of Michigan 12 survivors seriously injured." They scroll down the list of names I see Talia Mason at the bottom. I pick up the phone and call Alice "Alice! She's in the hospital she's a-alive." "Kellin you better not be messing with me." "I swear to god she's at the hospital right outside of Michigan. You and Vic head out there I'm on my way now." I hang up the phone and drive as fast as I can I'm not letting her go. She can't die on me she can't! I run through the hospital doors "Talia Mason's room number please." "Are you family?" "Yes I'm her Fiancé!" "354" "thank you." I run down the hallway. I would run a thousand miles even if it meant she wouldn't live, those last moments with her would be worth everything. I walk in the room. Her eyes are closed her breathing is faded, cuts everywhere. I starting crying I hit my knees, if she dies I have nothing to live for.

Vic's POV:

Alice is crying as she tells me to speed through Michigan "Vic I love you but if you don't hurry I'm going to kill you" she said her makeup was still running and she was all stuffed up I picked up the pace when we reached the hospital she walked up to the desk " Talia Mason's room?" She asked shaking I held her tight as they asked her if she was family without hesitating she answered "I'm her sister this is my husband" they led us back. Alice wasn't expecting to see Talia in such bad shape she had a tube in her nose and was scratched up Alice saw Kellin on his knees and helped him up "sit in a chair" she said and hugged Kellin "she'll be ok right? "Alice asked she looked like a little kid her eyes grew big and tears streamed out..."...my best friend...my sister..." She fell in to her seat. I myself was crying I was trying to be strong for Alice as I walked and sat near her "shhh it's ok baby" I said trying to calm her she was shaking.

Kellin's POV:

I sit there staring at her body... She looks so lifeless. I turn to see Vic crying while comforting Alice. We all have grown to her... From all the guys in my band to his...Katelynne even called to ask how she was. If she dies the place in everyone's hearts where her memory is will fade into a black hole. I hear a beep she's flat lining I run "NURSE!" I'm shaking and crying "Talia don't you fucking die on me!" They try for at least 5 minutes but nothing. That was it she's dead I run to the bathroom and start puking I couldn't handle it...I was contemplating suicide...but then I hear beeps "SHE'S ALIVE" I hear the Nurse yell. They jump started her heart once more. My world wasn't ending because she was fighting my baby girl was fighting. A few days pass...I see her hand move and her eyes flutter open...she looks at me and she says with tears streaming down her face "Kellin, Kellin!" "I'm here I'm never leaving." "God I'm in pain." "Your cut up bad love." "I will be fine right?" "Yes god I don't know what I would've done if you didn't make it." "You would've stayed strong for Copeland." I smiled and kissed her. My heart is here with her...forever.

Alice's POV:

After I saw her flat line I felt myself lose it as the nurse came in after like two minutes I flipped "where have you been? You should have been here right when it started "I yell and Vic comes behind me "look see she's fine see." The nurse would not let me and Vic stay overnight only Kellin" promise me if anything changes you will call me...swear" he did as we left Kellin hugged me and Vic goodbye as we left I looked back "come on you need sleep we will come back in the morning" he said putting his arm around me as we went inside it went like that for a couple of days when Kellin called telling me Talia had moved and actually spoke and was awake I through on a tee shirt and sweat shirt and one of Vic's hoodies as we rushed to the hospital I looked at myself "Vic...Your big "I said rushing to her room

Talia's POV:

I wake up the last thing I remember was the plane crashing...then waking up and seeing Kellin in tears then him kissing me. I'm so glad I'm alive and I'm glad I didn't agree to Kellin getting on that plane. A bunch of flowers surrounded my room I call the nurse. She walks in "Yes Ma'am" "Have you seen my Fiancé?" "The one with flippy hair?" "Yes him." "He went downstairs to call your sister. He hasn't left this room since he found out what happened." Kellin stayed here with me this whole time. He could've gone home. I'm not that important. He walks in "hey love how are you feeling?" "Sore." As I say sitting up. "You've been here this whole time Kellin?" "Yep I wasn't leaving you alone, until your better I can't see Copeland." "Why." "Katelynne's doings." "I'm so sorry Kellin I should've never gotten on that plane." "You can't blame yourself Talia it wasn't your fault, all that matters is that you're alive." "Yeah I guess." I feel like I've ruined his life... And then the wedding is in a few weeks...and I'm going to be scarred and limping down the aisle. "We can cancel the wedding if you're not well enough." "No! I don't care if I'm in a wheelchair I'm marrying you on the day we wanted to!" He smiles it's good to see his beautiful smile again instead of tears because when he cries it hurts me. Alice walks in "hey Talia how are you feeling dear?" "I'm better than I was still a little sore." Vic interrupts "Talia! You had me worried! I swear I was going to have to carry Alice to the morgue myself. I'm glad you're doing better though it's nice to have you back to normal again." Out of all the things I wasn't sure about I was sure that Kellin, Vic and Alice have become my family and it made me happy to know that I had them.

Alice's POV:

"By now you should be ready to go bungee jumping " I said and looked around" sort of a bad joke " I look at Talia she looks so much better than before me on the other hand crying made me look like a swollen vampire." I was so freaking worried I thought I lost you "and walked up to her bed kissing her forehead "I bought you the new Victoria's Secret body wash."

Chapter 11:

Talia's POV:

I take the body wash out of her hand and give her a hug. 2 weeks passed and I'm healed enough to leave this hospital thank god I'm so sick of looking at walls and flowers and nurses. "You ready love?" Kellin is the best thing ever he has helped me so much and I love him for that. "Yes get me out this place please." He laughs and we head back home. I enter his house I now reside here for good. God I will be a Quinn in two weeks...it's a lot to take in Kellin is fighting for Copeland...me just coming home from a near death experience...and getting married. I'm just shocked I've been with Kellin for almost a year and it's been the happiest year of my life and I can't wait to spend the rest of it with him.

Vic's POV:

I watched as Alice set up decorations and streamers she bought a cake and made lasagna she bought presents and wrapped them up. She stood and admired her work. She was in a small purple dress and she had a purple bow in her hair. "What do you think she asked" pointing to the welcome back banner" I smiled she had put Lilly's on the table and set the table. "I think you are the most amazing person in the world" she smiled and turned away to start working again...when could I get rid of this ring that is burning a hole in my pocket?

Talia's POV:

Kellin sneaks up and puts his hands over my eyes "um Kellin what are you doing?" "You'll see." "Mmk just please do not run me into a wall thank you." He laughs "I would never." He uncovers my eyes and they all jump up and surprise me almost giving me a heart attack. I smiled a welcome home party didn't expect this. I laugh and Kellin says "it's all for you love." "Thanks you guys this means a lot." I was excited on the inside but I kept calm. I see my sister standing by the window. "Hey Pate." "Can I talk to you alone for a second?" I walk with her outside. "What's wrong Pate." She starts crying "mom died in a car accident five years ago and now here you were in a plane crash and almost close to death I couldn't handle losing my big sister Talia! Dad was so w-worried a-about you!" "Payton calm down sweetheart! I'm here and I'm not leaving anytime soon ok. You don't have to worry about a thing anymore! You're going to see me walk down the aisle and you're going to have a future niece/nephew and you're always going to have your big sister!" I hug her and send her upstairs to get herself together. And I walk back inside and join the others.

Alice's POV:

Were you surprised? "I asked bouncing up and down I excitement" very " Talia said I looked around for Vic and when I saw he was no were around I moved off to finish the food I was making I was singing fast Times at Claremont high "when someone tapped my shoulder I turned round to see every one looking at me I look downs to see Vic on one knee...

Talia's POV:

Kellin taps my shoulder and I turn around "hey look what's happening."

I turn to see Vic on one knee in front of Alice "Kellin is this really happening." "Yep he finally is doing it." I smile bigger than the sun I'm so happy for her she finally is going to have her happy ending! I'm glad she has Vic he treats her like royalty and they deserve each other.

Alice's POV:

I feel a smile grow on my face and I scream "yes, yes Vic thousand times yes" he smiles as he stands I wrap my arms around his neck as his hands go around my waist and spin with me." I love you" he says and sets me down he opens the small box and I see a beautiful silver ring with a diamond in the middle with small swirls coming off of it "oh my god! "I say covering my mouth as he slides it on my finger. "Alice Alanna Fuentes...has a nice ring." He right before he kissed me the kiss seemed to last for one second but it must have been longer since Kellin cleared his throat I threw my middle finger up at him and kissed Vic again.

Chapter 12:

Kellin's POV:

"Did she just flip me the hell off?" I say laughing "yes Kellin she did. But let them have their moment we've already had ours." Vic's finally is getting married...it took long enough. Everyone claps around us. Talia's party soon ends and it's just me and Talia and the newly engaged couple. I whisper to Talia "will they ever stop kissing?" She then pulls me close and slowly leans in "eventually" and she giggles "you're such a tease!" "Hmmm isn't that why you love me?" I laugh "yes." A smile is plastered on my face. I turn to Vic and ask "When's the wedding dude?"

Vic's POV:

I shrugged at Kellin's question. "We were thinking October..."I said and looked at Alice as she dug through this big bag "here" she handed the book to Talia. It was her sketch book it only had the few she did of Talia and Kellin in it...I smiled at Alice and pulled her into my lap she is so light...I looked at Kellin's face as he and Talia looked at the book "thought you guys would like them...I don't need them "she said shrugging I look at the ring on her finger it makes me feel so happy to know she's mine and know everyone will know it. Alice leans into me and I just feel so complete "Kellin...I know how you can get Copeland "Alice said with a mischievous grin." How? "He asked truly interested "for you pay child support?"

Kellin's POV:

"Pay child support?" "Yeah it will show them that you're willing to take care of her and they might go in your favor." "Our court date is 3 weeks from now that's a week after the wedding." "That's also a good thing it shows you're in a stable environment and Katelynne has nothing on you to prove you unfit." "But with me traveling all the time they will look at that and say will he have time to take care if her." "That's when you say you have your wife and sister in law to help when you're on stage and then you get her when you're not." "Are you sure this plan is full proof Alice?" "Positive." "Will go file for child support in the morning." This stuff takes a lot of filing. Now Vic and Alice are getting married in 4 months. I have Warped Tour again in a month. So does Vic...the girls are going with us... Yeah we will be fine as far as Copeland goes. I'm ready for a real family... With Katelynne it was always fighting. Not this time because I'm happy.

Alice's POV:

I smiled proud that I put my law schooling to good use...anyway. I leaned into Vic..."I just realized I might have to fight your Daniels for your attention!" I said and looked at him he rolled his eyes "Victor this is very serious!" I said causing him to laugh along with Kellin and Talia..."So...guys...this is a very huge question...Why is my name on a tee shirt...I saw a chick today with it on and I was like holy shit that's my name!" They all looked at me "because you're in a band..." They said I huffed a bit and looked Kellin and Vic were talking as me and Talia spoke I smiled for the first time in forever I was happy I had my family and am ready to meet Copeland.

Kellin's POV:

Vic and Alice left and I pick Talia up and carry her upstairs "you know I have legs and that I can walk right." She didn't know I had a surprise for her upstairs. "Well I missed carrying you like this so learn to like it." I set her down in front of the bedroom door. "Close your eyes" "Kellin why?" "Just do it" "ok, ok fine." I open the door and walk her inside... Lights dimmed, vanilla scented candles lit all around the room, our song playing. "You can open your eyes now." "Kellin I-I." I kiss her gently and put my hands around her waist. And dance her around the room she laughs and I pick her up and spin her around. I've never felt so close to her before. I lay her gently on the bed our first time repeats itself. Nothing can change the way I feel about her. Two hours later while Talia was sleeping I hear a knock on the door I go downstairs and open it to find Copeland just standing there with a note that reads...

Alice's POV:

we get home later that night as we enter the house I put all my stuff away and walk into the bed room were Vic is standing I go behind him and hug him as he turns I kiss him his lips making me melt as he picks me up and sets me on the bed the kiss grows deeper then he pulls away" I love you Alice...but I know you want to wait and...I want that one special time to be the night of our wedding" I smiled...he cares so much I kissed him and we feel asleep tangled in each other arms.

Chapter 13:

Talia's POV:

I wake up to here little giggles coming from downstairs. I get dressed and head downstairs. "Kellin I" before I could finish I lock eyes with Copeland... She so cute. "Talia meet Copeland." "Hi Copeland." She smiles at me which made me feel wonderful. "How did she get here?" He hands me a note that reads... "Dear Kellin,

I am no longer able to care for Copeland I signed custody over to you and she is now yours just like you wanted...Talia will make a great stepmom and I hope she gives her the best.

-Katelynne" I was shocked I couldn't believe what I was reading... "Kellin she's ours?" "She's ours." I begin to play with her I've always wanted a little girl and now I have one she may not be mine but I love her like she is. Someone knocks on the door. Kellin answers, its Alice and Vic they walk in and Alice's eyes widen "whys Copeland here? It's Thursday." "Well she's is permanently ours." Alice jumps up and down in excitement "can I hold her?" Kellin hands Copeland to Alice. "Do you have her room finished yet?" "Well Alice I was wondering if you would help me with it?" "Yeah sure Talia anything to help." I walk into the kitchen and Joe calls "hello" "Talia big news! Your new album has hit number 5 on the charts!" I was so happy we had worked so hard for this! "Thanks Joe so much for everything." And I hang up and run to tell Alice.

Talia's POV:

A week passes and I started feeling sick throwing up every morning. Eating like crazy I swear I have gained 10 pounds already. I call Alice "Alice, I have a problem..." "What's wrong Talia?" "I'm throwing up and I've gained 10 pounds thanks to food." "That's not like you Talia." "Oh god hold on I have to puke." I run upstairs "Wait, Talia how long has it been since you and Kellin...yeah." "A week and 2 days why?" "I will be over there ASAP." I continue to sit in the bathroom floor god this is worse than a virus. Alice knocks on the door. "COME IN!" I yell. "Here pee on this." "What the hell Alice! I'm not pregnant!" "Just do it!" I pee on the test Alice had given me I was anxious for the 5 minutes I waited...it beeps...I didn't want to look at the results I uncovered my eyes and looked at the test...

Alice's POV:

I walked into the drug store and looked over the tests...god they're expensive...50'I grab that one and walk out starting my car I get to her house " pee on this" I said setting my stuff down we wait the five very long minutes till she looks over at me.

Talia's POV:

I looked at Alice "Positive...I'm Pregnant." I didn't know how to tell Kellin I end up pregnant a week before the wedding. "How am I going to tell Kellin?" "Your creative think of something." "What if he doesn't want it?" "He will stop stressing." I start biting my nails I had a bad habit of that when I was stressed. Kellin gets home "Talia." "I'm upstairs." I could hear him walking down the hall. I pace back and forth in the bedroom until he walks in. "Hey love." He says "Kellin I-I'm um I'm." I hesitate to tell him "well spit it out." "I'm pregnant." His eyes widen and a smile goes across his face "are you serious." "Yes." He kisses me I could feel him smiling which made me thrilled. I was glad we had Copeland and now we will have one of our own I'm the luckiest girl alive.

Alice's POV:

I walk in the house to a smiling Vic "so Talia's preggers " I said and smiled as he hugged me."Well that's great for her but...we have an issue "I like at him with a confused face As he started to explain "in October I'll be on tour...and before that there is Warped...we need to get married sooner" I smiled I didn't care when we got married as long as it was happening after I explained that he hugged me and should "next month okay with you? " I smiled and nodded god I loved him he just...ugh "SO...Victor...any special plans to night. "He shook his head as I opened the door to e ever reveal Mike, Jaime, and Tony. "Good now you do...I'll go cook ...don't break too much please I am as I walked out to the Kitchen.

Chapter 14:

Kellin's POV:

I'm having another child and I'm happy about it. I'm going to have to be there for her support and whatever else she needs. Jack calls me "hello" "Kellin I have a question... About the wedding... Ok Justin our songwriter the 4th groomsman well he is sick so you need a new 4th groomsman who is it?" "Dude Vic is best man then you Justin and Gabe are the next three so I guess Tony." "Perry?" "Yeah." "Alright man see you then." I miss the guys legit.

Alice's POV:

I and Talia decide to go dress shopping...great. So we went to this store that was like the size of the fricken moon it was HUGE.I kind of dread shopping is really long and just not my thing. So Talia attacks the dress rack and I stand back

Talia's POV:

I have to buy a whole new dress because the one I originally had doesn't fit anymore. Because of all this food I've devoured. "Talia can you like hurry." "Yeah let me run and try this on and I will be right back." I run to the dressing rooms. "How does it fit?" "Really well I will get this one." I buy it and run out the door. "Have you a Kellin thought of any names for the little one yet?" "If it's a girl Iris, a boy Ryder" She looks at me like an idiot. So I was silent the way home.

Alice's POV:

"Ryder..." the name stays suck in my head I shake it off as we pull up to her house" so you're not allowed to eat! "I said laughing as she flipped me off while eating a French fry..."So...preggers...take care of the baby...and yourself! Call me! "I saw her smiled and wave as I left driving home I saw a small green Honda in the drive way I park and walk up to the door and walk in "Vic who is here? "I asked as I looked "dad "I said in utter shock.

Talia's POV:

I walk in gnawing in a French fry... By the time I get through eating I will be a fat bride. Then I see Copeland running towards me "there's my angel" She giggled and smiled. "Hey Love." I see Kellin with a towel wrapped around him "Kellin!" I point to Copeland "damn sorry." He runs back upstairs to get dressed. The wedding is in 4 days and Alice insists on a Bachelorette party... I and Copeland are staying at Alice's the night before the wedding. I seriously think this party is a bad idea.

Alice's POV:

I set up for the party really it was just me her and Copeland watching movies till Copeland goes to sleep then we're going to drink a little...I bought cookie dough and put in the fridge. Leaning on the counter I looked around my and Vic's apartment. Just the thought of me and Vic having anything together made me smile I took a picture of me and him kissing this morning it's now on instagram and is my phone background. I looked at the clock and grabbed my keys. Vic, Tony, Justin and Kellin are going to be at Kellin's. I started the car putting my phone on shuffle and plugged it up to the radio. I pulled out and went to get the girls.

Talia's POV:

I sit there with Copeland waiting on her to fall asleep. I still thought this party was a bad idea. The wedding is tomorrow all of my dreams are finally coming true and yet it all feels so unreal. Alice heads out the door and leaves to get the rest of the girls. My one worst nightmare about tomorrow is going to walk down the aisle and Kellin not be there. That would absolutely kill me. Copeland finally goes to sleep I take her and lay her on the bed and kiss her on the forehead and walked out. I walk into Alice and the girls walking in the door Alice grabs me "tomorrow this girl will be married to Kellin fucking Quinn a heartthrob that everyone wants but cannot have...because he's hers." I smiled because not only have her dreams come true but so have mine in every way I could've imagined possible.

Alice's POV:

As we talk I run to the kitchen and get the food and drinks. I come out carrying about fifty drinks and seventy different for items I lay them in the living room and go to my room to call Vic and say good night I smiled when he picks up. "Hey beautiful! "He says I hear the others guys in the background "I love you I just wanted to tell you that and good night" I smiled as he said he love me and good night. As I hung up I heard a knock at the door.

Chapter 15:

Kellin's POV:

"You guys are crazy." I say while they are downing drinks. I hear a knock on the door. Vic yells "I got it." In walks a stripper. "The fuck is this Vic?" "The entertainment." I pull him off to the side "Vic what the hell I have a fiancée, a daughter, and a baby on the way I can fracture that!" "Who is going to know there aren't any cameras in here?" "The guilt man the guilt!" A creepy face comes over Vic he looks and me in the eye...five minutes later I was strapped to a chair and forced to like it! The stripper gives me a lap dance and I said to myself this isn't too bad but then brushes away the thought fast. If this is considered cheating I'm going to fucking kill Vic!

Vic's POV:

It really wasn't my idea it was Tony's but what am I supposed to do? I could tell them no it wasn't my party it was Kellin's I watched as the guys took Kellin in a chair and made him enjoy it...I'm not going to lie she was attractive but nothing compared to Alice I now understood the guilt he was talking about...I never want Alice to hear about this...ever I prayed that they didn't have this kind of entertainment at their party.

Talia's POV:

I sit there blindfolded was this their sick twisted way of fun? I hear music start "ALICE!" "Chill Talia and enjoy." I start panicking like what the hell is happening. I feel a big hand brush up my leg. Then my blindfold comes off. "Alice I'm going to kill you! Copeland is upstairs now getting rid of him." Alice pushes him out the door with his money. "Buzzkill." "Umm Kellin's hand is the only one I would like to be brushed up my leg thank you." "That's understandable." She says. I couldn't believe that just happened! My mind was in a state of holy shit did I just fucking cheat on Kellin?!

Alice's POV:

I looked at Talia I stood up cut of the music "who brought that huge lumber Jack to my house?!"I demand I was seething Talia's friend at me "you think the guys hired one? Not to bust your bubble or anything but you're not the prettiest girl .their guys all they think about is sex and if you're not putting out..." ..."everyone but Talia and Copeland out." I said I'm meant that guy was very attractive but when someone says no it means no I know that better than anyone. I look around as everyone throws me dirty looks especially that one girl" those looks don't bother me I feed off that shit!" I said as I closed the door" "Talia I'm so sorry" I looked at her as she shook her head. "I didn't do that my plan was to just have some drinks and I sleep over...I'm SO sorry I feel like I ruined everything I don't even know who hired that man "No matter how hard I tried I could not get the words out of my head'".

Talia's POV:

"It's ok." "You sure." "Yeah." "I swear Talia I never would've had this party if I knew that was going to happen." "Alice your fine." And she turns and walks out I call Kellin "hey love." "H-hey." "What's wrong?" "One of the girls they ummm." "Hired a stripper yeah the guys did that to me too I swear Talia nothing happened." "I believe you as soon as Alice found out who he was she rushed him out the door." "Well everything is ok now." "Yeah well I will see you tomorrow I love you." "I love you too Mrs. Quinn." I hung up and smiled and lie next to Copeland and fell asleep.

Alice's POV:

I need to find out who ordered that stripper because I'm going to rip their lungs out as soon as I find out who it is." I look at Talia and Copeland they are amazing ...and in my bed I huff and cover them up and make my way to the couch fall blissfully to sleep.

Chapter 16:

Talia's POV:

Today is the big day! I hurry up and grab Copeland's dress and mine and head out the door... I fasten her in her car seat and drive to the park. The wedding decorations filled the park and I was amazed it look so beautiful...I unfasten Copeland and head to get ready...Alice is doing my hair and makeup and I'm nervous...then I remember the first time I met Kellin and when he told me to inhale and exhale...I did once more 5 times and walk into the room.

Alice's POV:

Gosh this place they made it looks so beautiful like something out of a story book I look over at Vic in his tux...Damn her looks good ...I smile as Talia walks down the aisle my heart goes out to her she looks beautiful.

Kellin's POV:

I look up and my eyes meet Talia's she is smiling as she is walking down the aisle. I couldn't believe this was happening a girl I met at Warped Tour almost a year ago is the one I'm marrying. A smile goes across my face...this was it her heart is mine forever...after she ran after the first time I told her I loved her and she came to my bus and told me she was mine forever...now it's happening every word she ever said was true. She looked so beautiful and I was happy that in less than a split second she will be Mrs. Kellin Quinn.

Vic's POV:

I look at Alice and see her smiling ...then I look at Talia one day I want to make her that happy.

Talia's POV:

I intertwine my fingers into Kellin's. We wrote vows and god I might cry. "Talia, you are the best thing besides Copeland that has ever happened to me. We have been through so much and we have managed to stay strong! Everything about you is perfect every flaw and every insecurity. Nothing in this world could ever change the way I feel about you! I Love You Talia and Your Forever Is All That I Need." I'm tearing up by the time he is finished. "Kellin, since the first show at Warped Tour you've made me happy, even before then when I was just a fan. You saved me...you're the reason I get up in the morning and stay strong! I've never been so sure about something in my life and I'm sure that I Love You with every fiber in my existence. Please Stay Forever With Me." He slips the ring on my finger as I slip it on his. "I now present Mr. And Mrs. Kellin Quinn, you may kiss the bride." He pulls me close and kisses me this kiss outweighs the rest because I was his...forever.

Alice's POV:

The reception was amazing as Kellin and Talia had their first dance as a married couple then Kellin danced with Copeland I smiled then felt hands turn me around and I looked into the eyes of my true love Vic. I smiled as he and I danced.

Talia's POV:

Kellin and I danced to the song "Iris"

And I couldn't believe it I was Talia Quinn all my dreams have come true. I look over at Alice, her and Vic are dancing then Kellin grabs Copeland and twirls her around. Hours before we leave to Maui for the honeymoon...We asked Katelynne to keep Copeland but she refused so Alice and Vic are doing it...I asked Kellin if we could take her and he said "me you and her are going on vacation with little one soon I promise but for this one it's just you and me." I ran over to Vic...and whispered in his ear a special request...he ran and grabbed his band and Kellin and next thing I knew King for a Day began... I felt like a fan again.

Alice's POV:

I watched as Vic was up singing and I started dancing with Talia and Copeland...So this is what family is like? I felt like I was at that first warped tour so many years ago...I smiled as Vic winked at me and started singing I never wanted to end but of course it did and I felt a tear slide down my face As Kellin and Talia said good bye to Copeland..

Chapter 17:

Kellin's POV:

I kiss Copeland goodbye and grab Talia's hand and walk away. We head back to the house grab our clothes and head to the airport. "Kellin, I'm scared to get back on a plane." "You will be fine love I will be with you." "I know I fear for both of us." "Don't. We will be fine I promise." I kiss her hand to assure her. We board the plane. I can feel her shaking. I hate doing this to her...she wanted to go to Maui. We are on the plane for about 10 hours... We finally get there and she is happy. She was nervous but her happiness is all that matters.

Alice POV= I'm holding Copeland as we watch the happy couple leave. I look at Copeland all covered in icing "you need a bath rocker "I said and carried her inside to clean her up. I catch Vic staring at me "what I ask smiling

Talia's POV:

We enter the beach house I couldn't believe the view it was sick! It's night so me and Kellin go down to the beach and sit. "This reminds me of the night you first told me you loved me and I ran away like an idiot." "Yeah and left me crying with my heart shattered." "Well is your heart shattered now?" "No it's complete." He picks me up and puts me on his back. He runs me in the water "Kellin! I had my clothes on!" "Makes it all the more fun." He says laughing. "If it helps love I had mine on too." He says with a smirk. I splash him because I wanted to. "Jerk!" He says. I say laughing "that's what you get." And I stick my tongue out at him. He gets out and I run and tackle him in the sand and kiss him. "Where did that come from love?" "My heart." I say smiling. We walk back up to the house and hop in the shower and get cleaned up. By the time I get out he has made a mini movie theater in the bedroom... "Popcorn and The Nightmare before Christmas for my love." I smile "you know me almost too well." We sit and watch the movie and I fall asleep tangled up in his arms wishing I could say like this forever because it's the safest place I'll ever be.

Vic's POV:

I watched as Alice carried Copeland to bed and smiled she'll be a good mom one day I look up as she walks back in "that is the sweetest child ever let me tell you "she said smiling as she sat next to me I looked at her hand that had the ring I have her. She stopped wearing her bracelets again she sat next to me and I pulled her closer...it wasn't tool now that I realized how bad her scars were that most of been stitched...the thought of her being hurt mad me angry and sad...I pulled up her arms and kissed then causing her to blush "Victor "she said in a soft voice I pulled her closer and kissed her the we heard Copeland and I saw Alice Totten to a blur as she went to get her. I went ahead and made the Sippy cup Copeland was wanting Alice was holding Copeland as I walked in and handed her the cup "here coco" I heard Alice say. I watched as Alice put Copeland back to sleep with ease and then I and Alice went to sleep but not before I sent the picture of Alice and Copeland to Kellin.

Talia's POV:

I wake up to Kellin getting a text from Vic with a picture of Alice and Copeland. Kellin and I both smiled because it was so cute the feels were overbearing. I throw the covers back and hop out of bed "love what are you doing?" "Getting you out of bed." He sits up "whyyyyyy" he moans "becauseeeeee I said so." He crinkled his nose and sluggishly got out of bed. "You are not a morning person are you?" I say laughing "how's this for a morning person." He picks me up and throws me on the bed and starts tickling me "stop! Kellin haha stop!" He stops and kisses me on the forehead and looks at me in the eyes and says "You're the heavenliest thing to walk this earth...you're an angel...my angel." I smile and lean in "you sir are perfect." And sling him beside me. "You're such a tease!" He says. I turn around and jump on top of him "I'm a tease...really?" I lean down and kiss him then I bite his lip. "How's that for a teaser." He looks at me in shock. "A pretty good one." He says and I walk out the room.

Vic's POV: I woke up in the morning half way in the floor to see Alice and Copeland taking up the bed. I smiled at the sight I wanted Alice to be this happy all the time and I wanted to be happy with her. I took a picture and sent it to Kellin I captioned it "I'm awake..." I smiled as Alice looked at me and smiled "what did you just take a picture of?" She asked rubbing her eyes and I moved in and kissed her as I snapped a picture "Instagram?" I asked and she looked at me "don't you dare!" She said and reached for my phone I smiled and uploaded it "it's already on." I said she looked at me horrified "I don't have any make up on I look hideous!" She said I smiled and kissed her "you're always beautiful." Just then Copeland woke up and Alice picked her up and I went to get her cup... I can't wait for our wedding.

Talia's POV: I walk out on the porch in nothing but Kellin's shirt. I stared out into the ocean I felt Kellin's arms wrap around my waist and him rest his head on my shoulder. "Why can't it be like this with little one and Copeland running around only without Katelynne and Kevin without all the bullshit and drama just our family?" "Love one day it will be. We will have our happy ending one day this will be your life I promise." I turn around a kiss him. My life was a fairy tale but eventually something will destroy it.

Alice POV: I smiled at Copeland as my phone rang it was my brother "hey john!" I smiled into the phone as he told me he got the invitation and he, Matt, and Jason are coming also they have a surprise. I smiled and Hung up as Vic walked in. "Who was that?" He asked. I smiled "John telling me that he and my other brothers are coming to the wedding." I said and laughed as his eyes widened and I kissed him "no need to worry Matts a dad and Jason's a CEO of some electronics company and john just got out of prison...again." I feel hi sigh "they'll love you Vic." I assured him as I kiss him while smiling underneath.

Talia's pov: "Love I'm sorry this trip isn't what you expected." "I'm enjoying it thank you and besides Kellin it doesn't matter where we go or what we do as long as I'm with you I'm fine and happy." He laughs as he picks me up and I put my legs around his waist and comb my fingers through his hair he kisses me with fire in his eyes. He backs me up to a wall and takes off my shirt and unfastens my bra and throws them on the floor. He lays me on the bed and takes his shirt off and slides up to my lips, his breath against my neck as he caresses my body with passion. He bites my lip and I smile. We get tangled in the sheets and then hours later we were done...I was happy.

Alice=I stared at my phone my finger hovering over Kellin's name I really wanted to ask but didn't want him to say no...It would really bother me if I got up all the courage and he said no. I looked at Vic he was smiling intently at Copeland watching as she colored well more scribbled and talked I took in a huge amount of breath and smiled as I pressed the call button and brought the phone up to my face as it rang it rang three times I was about to hang up before I heard his familiar voice " hello?"

Kellin's POV: we are finished I smile at Talia and then my phone rings..."hey Kellin." "Hey Alice what's up?" "Nothing much hey can I ask you a question?" "Yeah go ahead." "Will you umm...walk me ummm?" "Down the aisle?" "Yes will you?" "I would be honored." She laughs and thanks me and the line dies. I smile and turn to Talia "ready to go home love?" "Yes I miss everyone." "Let's go then." We head out the door and arrive at the airport and board the plane.

Vic pov= Alice has Copeland in a cute blue outfit as we walk through the airport Copeland smiles and looks as Alice "ali" she say clapping I smile putting my arm around her hip as we approach the landing zone of Kellin's and Talia's plane Copeland is holding Alice's hand as the plane unboards and Copeland takes off as soon as Kellin is in sight Alice hugs me and laughs as Copeland decided to run to Talia instead.

Talia POV: I smile as Copeland runs towards me and Kellin. I pick her up and hug her "how's my coco?" She smiles and I hand her to Kellin. I run to Alice and Vic and hug them "how was he honeymoon?" "It was amazing I loved every minute of it." "You guys hungry?" "Yeah starved." "Does Thai sound good?" "That's fine." We head to the car and strap Copeland in and we follow Alice and Vic.

Alice's POV: I smile at Vic as we walk hand in hand to Talia and Kellin's car were all cutting up and having fun till we hear an all too familiar voice.

Chapter 18:

Talia's POV: I turn around to see Katelynne "Kellin! Please come back to me please." Alice looks at me "I've had enough of this!" "You know you don't love her!" Then she runs towards me and punches me in the stomach causing me to fall down. I start bleeding.

Alice's POV: I stare in shock as I watch Katelynne punch Talia I feel the blood rush to my head as I balled my fist up and it connected with her face I felt her nails dig into my skin as I landed another punch soon I was on top of her.

Katelynne's POV: I dig my nails into her skin and try so hard to pry this deranged thing off of me. I scream and try to claw her in the face but she has me pinned down I feel pain everywhere in my body I'm bleeding and she has broken a lot of bones. I shriek in pain I was furious! I didn't want that whore over there to carry MY Kellin's baby she may have married him but I will get him back if it's the last thing I do.

Alice = I keep hitting her till I hear her scream I stop only to have her slap me growing up in a house with three brothers being slapped was disrespect I continued to punch till I felt a pair of large hands pull me back.

Kellin's POV: I pull Alice off of Katelynne. The ambulance arrives taking Talia and Katelynne both to the hospital because Alice banged Katelynne up pretty bad. I drive to the hospital to wait on the results on Talia.

I watch in shock as I see my sweet tiny Alice let loose on Katelynne I held Copeland tight and distracted her as Kellin stopped Alice from hurting Katelynne even more I catch a glimpse as Alice her knuckles look ripped open and she has scratches down her face. I keep Copeland from looking as I put her in the car as the ambulance take Talia and Katelynne I watch as Alice looks around and tears fill her eyes as I open the door for her to get in.

Chapter 19:

Kellin's POV: the doctor comes in "Quinn." "Which one?" "Talia Quinn." "That's us." "She is doing just fine but I'm sorry to say that the baby is no longer with us I'm deeply sorry." I stand there shocked and then tears. I was full of rage. Katelynne done this to us and resentment is another emotion that comes over me.

Alice= I stop and look at Kellin in tears and I knew I felt the floor hit my knees as I stood I looked at Kellin "I'm going to find Katelynne..."I felt Vic put his arm around my waist and I let my tears go and then the doctor let us back. Vic whispered sweet things into my ear as we entered the room. A powerful silence overcame the room.

Kellin's POV: I walk into the room and I see Talia "Kellin don't you do it don't you cry!" I hear her say "love she destroyed our future." "No she didn't we can always rebuild what has been knocked down." I smile "we will get through this together love I promise." "We will and I promise our future will be better." I kiss her on the forehead. I was still engulfed with rage, resentment and sadness. I have to stay strong for Talia I can't break down or give up.

Alice= I tried to choke back my tears as I saw them hug I felt Vic hug me and I leaned back as Kellin and Talia hugged Copeland was asleep in her car seat and I smiled as I relaxed and as we we're leaving I just then I noticed to very big things " "guys...You should check out Gemini syndrome their really good, suicide silence is amazing too." I finally had a family...your my family and I love you "in a softer voice I turn and look at Vic" Victor Vincent Fuentes ...I'm madly in love with you.

Chapter 20:

Talia's POV: a week later... No baby at least we have Copeland we actually all moved past it. I and Kellin have our old romance back and I'm just happy. I spend more time with Copeland she still calls me mama trying to break her from that. I call Alice just to talk we haven't really talked all that much since I lost the baby I miss my best friend I dial her number.

Alice's POV: I looked in the mirror at me again in another big puffy dress I feel my eyes well up as I looked down and saw my best friends name flashed across my phone..."Talia I miss you

She answers "Talia I miss you" "I miss you too I guess losing the baby and being so lost in Kellin I haven't made much of an effort to talk to you how are you and Vic?" "Good, good you and Kellin?" "We are fine still staying strong after all the hell we've been through" "that's good." I didn't know what to say it's like I have no idea how to talk to my best friend anymore we have both been so into our relationships we can't find time for each other anymore. "Well Talia I have to go me and Vic are going out I will talk to you later?" "Yeah sure definitely have fun." The phone goes dead. I want to lie in my own puddle of tears but I toughened up and went to write more songs.

Alice's POV: I felt my heart chip as I hung up and walked out still not deciding on a dress...I'll call Talia later and ask her to help tomorrow...I smiled as me and Vic started towards the dinner I smiled at him ."I just talked to Talia" he looked kind of shocked and smiled "Kellin and her still good? "He asked and I smiled I still had a restraining order on Katelynne and I really wanted to see Talia.

Talia's POV: I turn to Kellin "you miss her don't you." "Badly." "This restraining order is fucking ridiculous." "Well if she would have stayed away as many times as you asked her to then this restraining order wouldn't be in effect." "I know love calm down." "I'm sorry it's just she's my best friend and I can't see her because Katelynne has to see Copeland every day and I'm not well enough to go anywhere." "I know but I wish Alice would just drop the restraining order I miss Vic!" "You miss Vic?" "Yeah he is my best friend love." "Ohh sorry I forgot." "It's ok." I can't handle Katelynne anymore I'm honestly considering leaving while she's here even though the doctor said rest is what is needed. All this is fucking ridiculous.

Alice's pov: I walk over to Kellin's and Talia's the wedding was tomorrow and I needed them I had Copeland a cute purple dress to be the flower girl and I really missed her I knocked on the door and heard Copeland I smiled as Talia opened the door and Copeland peeked to the side of her leg and smiled " ally" she said in the cute toddler voice I felt tears sting my eyes as I hugged her and Talia at the same time my family was together again.

Chapter 21:

Talia's POV: Alice's wedding was tomorrow and Katelynne finally lifted that damn restraining order now I can see my best friend! She starts tearing up when she sees us and I can't deny it I did too. I just couldn't believe she would be Alice Fuentes tomorrow! Finally things are falling into place and are happening how they should be. I'm content and happy! But tomorrow is a big day for everyone and her life is about to change in so many good ways.

Alice's POV:

I look at Talia..." I don't have a dress" I say her face lifts and she grabs her stuff as I look in awe she grabs her keys and goes to the door " come one were going to find a dress. Now"

Talia's PV: we hop in the car and I drive to David's Bridal... Go pick you out one ASAP! She scans through all the dresses and finds a white and black one with ruffles I look at it for a second and take in how good it looks on her god she is rocking that dress she looks better than I did she buys it and we run out of the store and drive to grab something to eat meanwhile little Copeland is fast asleep in her car seat.

Alice's POV: I smile at the bag "that was the quickest shopping trip ever" I say and laugh as Talia nodded "I miss this the way we used to be ...and warped is in like...a week?" I smile as Talia nodded and we pull into a cafe "FOOD" I practically screamed and we both checked on Copeland still snoozing.

Talia's POV:

Warped...in a week...we are playing again this year except we are Main stage this year. We go inside the cafe Copeland asleep with her head in my shoulder. We sit down "we still haven't decided our set list and we have one week to do it." "We mix old and new everyone knows us now so they probably know our songs." "Alice you're a genius." She smirks and says "I know." Copeland's big eyes flutter open "hey there love." I say to her she giggles and turns to Alice "Ali." "Hey Coco." She says smiling. This is the way I want it to be everyday but once we return to reality it's going to hit us flat on out faces.

Alice= I eat everything in sight "so can I crash at your house the night before the wedding...my brothers don't know me and Vic live together...plus my dad is coming to I just don't want to start anything" I take a sip of my tea.

Talia's POV: "yeah sure I can get Kellin to stay with Vic. NO PARTIES this time!" She laughs at me "thank you! And yeah no parties." She continues to stuff her face since losing the baby I can hardly eat Kellin is worried about me I haven't told Alice yet she doesn't need to worry before her wedding so I just pretend to enjoy the food even though it's killing me to eat it.

Alice = I put my fork down " ok spill" when she gives me that confused face I roll my eyes " something's wrong " I say I push my food away and fold my hands " don't make me go mafia on your ass" I say and smile.

Chapter 22:

Talia's POV: I look at her and say "since we lost the baby I can't eat and when I do I have to force it down." She looks at me shocked like I just got hit by a car or something "are you going to say anything or just sit there and stare at me?" I ask she continues the silence "ok then." I say with sad eyes she was speechless and I could see on her face she had heartbreak from hell.

Alice's POV: I felt my heart not break but shatter not for me but for her I look at her " look at coco and that is your reason for eating living and enjoying it ...coco needs you cause Katelynne sucks and won't be able to move well for a few months ...Copeland needs you" I said and look at her I smile " I need you , Kellin , Vic, coco we all need you "I look at her again " I know it'll take some time but try and hurry"

Talia's POV: I look at Alice "I know you all need me and I'm trying me swear I am it's just this trauma Kellin is worried about me." "Talia! You're not working out your issues by not eating! You need to eat darling!" "I know and I will I promise." And with that I grab Copeland and we leave. I drive Alice back home and ask for her to keep Copeland for a few hours because I had to talk to Kellin about a few things. I start driving home. I stop and pull off the road and break down crying. My fucking life is a train wreck! Yeah I have the husband I've always wanted a step daughter who I love, a sister and a father who I care for, my best friend and Vic. I have my band and I've played Warped Tour. But within all those good things come the bad. Almost dying in a plane crash, losing a child, a leaving for six months scare, Katelynne drama, Kellin losing everything, heartbreak, and tears lots of tears. I try so hard and no matter how much good comes to me it always backfires. Reality sets in and I drive home.

Alice's POV: I hold Copeland and start to play a movie for her I'm worrying sick about Talia as I feel Vic's arms wrap around me I kiss him and he whispered " tomorrow you will be my Mrs. Fuentes " I smile

I walk in "Kellin!" "Yeah love." "Kellin I-I." I start crying and almost fall to the floor when he catches me. I pull him close "I'm suffering I can't deal with all this bad stuff in my life I only want good things I can't stay strong anymore." "No Talia don't you give up! If you love me keep fighting! I know your traumatized but love you need to eat and get back to the old Talia I miss her so much I can't stand it." "How can I go back after all that's happened to me?" "Find a way! Am I still the same Kellin you met a year ago?" "Yes and even after all the stuff I've put you through." "Exactly so love you can find yourself if you try." I kiss him "I love you." He helps me to my feet. I run to the kitchen and grab every veggie in the fridge and start making a giant plate. Kellin looks at me "what are you doing?" He laughs "I'm eating." I say smiling. "You're going to Vic's so hurry I'm heading to pick up Alice and Copeland." He grabs his stuff and we leave.

Alice's POV: I finish packing and kiss Vic good night as Vic and Kellin start talking.

Talia's POV: we head in the house. I put Copeland to bed and throw in a horror flick. We sit there stuffing our faces in popcorn and soda. The movie ended and Alice sits at the bar and I put my elbows on the counter. "I seriously cannot believe you're getting married tomorrow!" She smiles "its unreal Talia I never thought I would meet Vic and marry him." "Hey being a fan really pays off in the long run doesn't it." "Yeah it does and because if being a fan my life is now complete." A few hours pass and we eventually get tired so we go to bed the big day is tomorrow!

Alice's POV: I wake up and scream I'm getting married and to VIC FUENTES! I can't wait I take a shower and wake up Talia! I'm getting married in 5 hours.

I can't wait I take a shower and wake up Talia! I'm getting married in 5 hours

Chapter 23:

Kellin's POV: I wake up and walk upstairs and slap Vic "hey man get up it's your wedding day." He jumps out of bed and literally sprints down stairs. I laugh at him because he can be a complete idiot sometimes. I call Talia "good morning love." "Good morning." "How's Alice doing?" "Good except for the fact that she is acting like she has a sugar high doubled over." "Same here sometimes I wonder if he is still sane." "Trust me they are both sane because I'm sure that insanity looks worse than this." We both laugh. "Well love I will see you later." "Ok." I set my phone down and smile. She does this to me every day and I didn't think that smiling this much was possible.

Vic's POV: I wake up and smile today Alice will be mine I can't wait to see her in her dress...to see her period I sprint down the stairs and take a shower three hours later I'm ready.

Talia's POV: We are all ready to leave I grab the keys and Copeland and we head out the door. We get there and everything looks amazing

Alice = "I didn't want a church wedding so garden wedding!" I said and smiled as we went down to the changing room to get ready " Taliaaaaaa will you do my makeup and hair cause your amazing and you love me" I smile and laugh as she pulls a large bag that held hair stuff and makeup stuff " I came prepared " she said and I laughed at the idea she knew me so well I pulled my dress on and smile at my reflection

Talia's POV: I braid part of her hair and curl the rest. I take eyeliner and give her wings and stick little fake diamond stickers in between them. By the time I'm done she looks gorgeous and I'm so happy for her!

Alice's POV: " I don't look like Alice...I look nice pretty like a princess!" I said and smiled hugging Talia she was in her black brides maid dress and. She was so beautiful I heard the music start

Vic's pov= I look down the aisle and see Alice she was gorgeous she looked amazing Kellin was walking her down the aisle and he handed her off to me I was so happy when the preacher finally said kiss the bride I felt complete.

Chapter 25:

Talia's POV: I smiled when they kissed they were married and I'm sitting here crying I run and hug Kellin "this reminded me of our wedding." He smiled and kissed me on the forehead. The reception was amazing watching Jaime dance was hilarious and then when Alice and Vic danced it looked like something out of a movie it was beautiful. By now I was tearing up as Kellin took my hand and asked me to dance.

Alice's POV: I looked over and saw Kellin and Talia dance I pulled Vic over to meet my brothers "Vic this is matt, matt this is Vic...my husband " they shook hands and I moved down the line " this is Jason "I stopped and looked at john his usual baggy black jeans and tank was traded to a suit I hugged him" this is john and his three kids Bella, Koda, Caleb" I said and looked at Vic as he shook their hands " this is Hank...my father" I said and heard the ice in my own voice I smiled despite it.

Vic's pov= I was pretty much shaking as I met her family...all her brothers were at least six foot and her dad was the same...they all had some muscle I heard the tone in her voice and saw that she was clenching her jaw as they met me and I pulled her closer to me and smiled politely as we met them her dad smelled of alcohol I pulled her away and we danced she never looked this happy...never.

Chapter 26:

Talia's POV: we watched as Vic ad Alice leave for their honeymoon. I've never seen her like this she was finally happy. Kellin, Copeland and I head home. I watched The Walking Dead as Kellin put Copeland to bed. "The Walking Dead! Seriously! "Yes you know that's my favorite show!" "I know I'm just messing with you." In the midst of all the chaos and drama we have finally found peace! Until some girl knocks on the door.

Alice's POV: We land in Italy. And Head for the hotel I look at Vic and smile as he starts singing hold on till May. I kiss him and his arms wrap around me I smile as he continues to kiss me I wrap my arms around his neck and fall onto the bed with him laughing and smiling as he tickles me and then kisses me ...the next morning I can't believe what happened I turn over and see Vic I kissed him to wake him "good morning Mrs. Fuentes" I felt my cheeks heat up and I kissed him and heard my phone ring.

Talia's POV: Kellin opens the door "hey baby." I hear the girl say "uh-um Talia" I stand there "who the fuck are you?" "I'm Cassie Kellin's girlfriend, are you his sister?" "Umm hell no I'm his wife!" "Kellin what the hell!" I run upstairs crying and throw my stuff in a duffle bag I hear Kellin screaming down stairs "YOU FUCKING WHORE! YOU'RE NOT MY DAMN GIRLFRIEND! YOU WERE THE STRIPPER AT MY PARTY THAT'S IT!" I hear the girl reply "no Kellin what we had that night was special." I head out the door. "You gave me a lap dance while I was tied the fuck down that's it!" I hop in my car and Kellin runs after me. "TALIA!" I drive and drive didn't know where I was going I was crying and it was snowing so I couldn't see I pulled over and called Alice.

Alice's POV: I answered the phone and listened to her sob and tell the horrible story I put the phone down and look a Vic and ask him if it was true after he confirmed that Kellin was tied I smiled and talked to her saying Kellin's side was true and she can stay at mine and Vic's house.

Kellin's POV: fuck my life. I want to die. For the past three days I've drowned myself in liquor. She won't answer my calls and it's killing me I would NEVER cheat on her I fucking love her! Katelynne took Copeland for a week. So I'm here alone. God I want Talia back so badly tears stream down my face and I threw the bottle of vodka against the wall "FUCK!" I scream. I was telling the truth I was tied down that stripper was just a stripper nothing more but she won't listen to me! I grab my phone and try calling her once more. Voicemail is all I hear I leave her the 15th one. I grab my car keys and drive to Vic's to see if she's there. I bang on the door "TALIA!" "Go the hell away Kellin." "I will not until you open the door and let me explain." "You broke my fucking heart why should I?" "Because I fucking love you!" "Are you sure about that anymore?" I slide down the door and start crying "Talia please don't do this to me please I really do love you just please let me explain." She doesn't open the door and I sit there night rolls around and I fall asleep in the puddle of my own tears.

Alice's POV: Me and Vic are on the way into the house I look around to see Kellin on the floor and I poke him and help him into the house to see Talia in my bed I lock the door and look at them "no one is leaving till this is resolved"

Talia POV: "he broke my heart problem resolved." "You aren't leaving until you talk this through!" I can't believe this he cheated on me I wanted to die I couldn't take anymore tragedies in my life! Then Kellin starts breaking down "Talia I swear I never cheated on you." "She stood there and said you two were dating!" "We aren't! Ask Vic he was there." "Don't drag me into this Kellin but if she must know the guys tied him down as forced him to like it." "Why in the hell would they do that?" "Because they said it would be funny." I grab my jacket and start to head out the door when Kellin wraps his arms around me "please don't do this to me I didn't do anything." I get loose from his grip I turn around to see him on his knees crying "I don't know if that's true or not." And I walk out slamming the door behind me as tears stream down my face I get in my car and drive away I had nowhere to go so I kept driving.

Alice pov = Kellin if you don't fix this ill beat you like I did Katelynne and I can do it "I said and felt tears go down my face" As...I break down and Vic goes to find Talia with Kellin I try to call her.

Chapter 27:

Kellin's POV: "Vic I can't live without her I swear I didn't cheat on her." "I know dude that's why we are trying so hard to get her back for you." I sit there flashing back through everything we've been through from meeting her till now only I don't want to remember this it shouldn't have happened. I hear Vic "Talia where are you!" "I'm coming Talia don't do it." I ask him "where is she?" "You're about to find out." He says hesitantly. We drive down the road where the Waterfall begins I see Talia's car parked there. I jump out and run as fast as I can. "Talia please don't!" "What am I supposed to do Kellin what do I have to live for now?" "ME YOU HAVE ME!" "No I don't!" "You promised Talia that YOU WOULD STAY WITH ME FOREVER!" "Yeah well some promises are meant to be broken." She steps over the edge I catch her before she falls "you're not leaving me weather you believe I cheated or not you're not leaving me." "Kellin you hurt me!" "But I put it on my life love that I NEVER cheated on you! I have 5 different witnesses that can tell you what happened I swear Talia nothing happened she is just a stripper and that's all." "How do I kn-" and before she could finish I kissed her no matter what she done to me I will always love her. "No matter what you decide I'm always going to be your hero and I'm always going to be the one to fix your broken heart and your mistakes I will NEVER abandon you because my love for you is way deeper than any ocean Talia you complete me and if you die or leave me then I'm not myself." She is quiet and starts walking towards her car and gets in a sits there for a second and drives away. I've lost her forever.

Alice's POV: "goddamn it Talia!" I scream throwing my shit around and crying then my phone rings I answer it to her Vic's voice" we found her but she drove away...I think " I will kill Kellin if she does something if she even thinks about it Vic" I say to get my point across and I walk out the door hanging up I walk to my car I know where she's going

Kellin's POV: I stare at the waterfall contemplating. "Dude we have to go you'll feel better once you forget about her." In reality I didn't want to and no I would be miserable. I head to the car crying. I grab my last bottle of vodka out of my bag. Vic grabs it out of my hand "you're not drinking your pain away or your life!" "How am I supposed to deal with it then?" "It takes time man you will forget about her." He takes me home and I go to my bed and sit in darkness for what seems like hours and then Alice calls.

Alice's POV:" Kellin...I found her she's okay...stop drinking sober up...meet me and her tomorrow at the park" I hung up and looked in at Talia and her family I knock on the door.

Talia's POV: I answer it's Alice "if this is one of your please stay with Kellin speeches I'll pass." "It's not just wanted to see how your feeling." "Bad I honestly feel like someone had ripped my heart out of my chest." She hugs me while I continue sobbing uncontrollably. "It will all be ok Talia I promise everything will work out." I close the door as Alice walks away I go up to my room a rip every Kellin and sleeping with sirens poster ever made. Then I get to my notebook. Kellin left me a letter when he was scribbling one day it read...

Alice's POV: I told Talia I was going to watch Copeland tomorrow and coco missed her which she did and I'll bring her to the park and Kellin will show up and I got ahold of the stripper she's going to tell the truth

Chapter 28:

Talia's POV:

I head to meet Alice and Copeland at the park I had Kellin's note folded up in my pocket. I get out and walk over to Alice and Vic then I see Kellin and Cassie. I turn to walk back to my car Alice grabs my arm "you're going to stay the hell here and listen for once instead of walking away!" I sit down "ok now I want the truth told to Talia, Cassie!" "Haha what the whole oh I'm a deranged fan and I made up a story to break the punk power couple up truth." "Yes or I will put you in the hospital just like I did Katelynne Quinn!"

"Ok fine, some guy named Gabe hired me to work a bachelor party, well I get there and Kellin refuses to let me do my job because he has a fiancée and a daughter and another child on the way. So they tie him down and force him to enjoy it. I thought I'd have a little fun so I waited 3 months until the wedding was over and I would go up to his doorstep and tell his wife that he was my boyfriend." I was shocked then Alice starts talking

Alice's POV: "see?" Turn to Cassie " now either you're going to walk and leave them the hell alone or you will be taken out by an ambulance "I turned to Talia this was the only way I could get you here to listen." Copeland looked up at Talia" momma" she said I smiled as Talia hugged her and I kissed Vic" I'm smarter then I look and smile "I really love you guys" I say and smile.

Kellin's POV: "Kellin god I'm sorry I should've-" "don't finish that sentence." I kissed her "I'm never leaving you again I made a promise to stay with you forever and I intend to keep it." She says smiling. Now everything was back to normal no more heartbreak and lies just us a family.

Vic's pov=I looked at the phone screen and looked at the text that would haunt me for the rest of my life "Cara= I want you back...I'm pregnant " my world was going to fall around me because of my ex I wanted to cry and scream and rage all at the same time everything was finally working out for me I had the most beautiful and caring wife I was happy now this great. All I wanted was to not screw up... this wasn't real it couldn't be.

Kellin's POV: 3 days before Warped and I'm just now getting my life back on track. A week without Talia was the worst thing I've ever experienced. Now I have her back and Copeland's home. I got a restraining order on that stripper. I've never been so grateful in my life. I have the career I've always wanted, a beautiful daughter, a wife who I love, the best band ever, a lot of friends, and my amazing new family. I'm happy until I get a call from Vic that would shake me to my core.

Alice= I look at Talia " well that was strange...go check on him tally...ill look for a movie and watch coco I'm worried but if it was my business they'd tell me I wait and look for a movie and watch as coco lays her head on my leg "ally is luuvs woo" she mutters as she falls to sleep..." I love you to coco" I said and smiled at the lil girl that really I love like a niece" love you too"

Chapter 29:

Talia's POV: I open the door "Kellin something's wrong what is it?" I saw it in his eyes "I don't know if I can tell you." "Kellin you can tell me anything." He hesitates for a minute "Vic's ex-girlfriend...she's umm...she's pregnant with his baby." My face went from concerned to shocked. "Are you sure it's his." "Yes." "We can't tell Alice ok." I hated hiding things from her but Vic should really be the one to tell her. I run back downstairs "what's wrong with him tally?" "He said nothing so maybe it is." I sigh and sit down. I try not to let off suspicious vibes as I look over to see Copeland sleeping and turn my head once more and watch the movie Alice picked.

Vic's pov= I called Cara " are you sure it's mine?" I asked as soon as she picked up "yes...well ...I'm pretty sure..." I felt my heart lift a bit "so there is a chance it's not mine?" She sighed "I guess" I said our good byes and called Kellin "there's a small. Chance it's not mine...what should I tell Alice"

Kellin's POV: "dude tells her and I think a DNA test is in order." "Right I'll call Alice and have her meet me somewhere thanks man." I sigh and yell for Talia "COME HERE!" she runs up the stairs "what?" "There's a chance that it's not his." "Are you serious?" "Yes! He is getting a DNA test done." "That's great!" She smiles and hugs me. She runs back downstairs as Alice is leaving.

Alice= I gently move coco out of the way as I stand up about to leave and I see Talia " sorry Vic called and wants to me to meet him it sounded important...you can come if you want "I offer as she shakes her head I head out and go to the restaurant." Hey babe " I kiss him and sit down he nods he also looks like he saw a ghost..." what?" I ask and he takes a deep breath.

Talia's POV: I sit there thinking. Our set list isn't complete "Hey Kellin I need help." "With what." "Our set list we need four more songs." "What do you have so far?" "Broken pieces, colder than ice, fade away and bittersweet." "Do jaded, a lot like rage and shipwrecked." I turn and look at him like he is an idiot "what I like those songs." "Ok fine we will play them. How do you think Alice is going to handle the news?" "Badly...but let's not focus on that because things will work out." He says with a smile I just sit back and sigh I'm so tempted to call her.

Alice pov= I feel my jaw drop..." what?" He took a deep breathe " I really wanted to tell you sooner...but I didn't want you to ...get mad at me..." he said with his brown eyes on me I looked at him "how far along is she?" I asked trying to be calm "um...I think she said three months" I felt my heart break" we've been together longer than that..." I say and really just then want to cry." She said it might not be mine...Alice I swear I don't even remember sleeping with her..." I roll my eyes I've heard this every time my dad got caught cheating my eyes filled with tears I grab his hand " well figure this out.." I say but on the inside I've died.

Chapter 30:

Talia's POV:

Kellin grabs me off the couch and throws me over his shoulder "Kellin! Stop!" I say laughing "No!" He throws me on the bed and starts kissing my neck...two hours later I get a call from Alice she's crying and I can tell something happened "Alice slow down what's wrong." "Meet me at the Michigan studio, bring Kellin." Katelynne picked Copeland up an hour ago so we threw on our clothes and headed out the door. "Vic's a dumbass." "Kellin she's three months pregnant that's before their wedding and ours." "But that's seriously not possible; every time you two were working I was with Vic oh god." "What Kellin WHAT!" "That one time I had Copeland and we didn't hang." "Fuck! Why would he do something as stupid as this?" "I don't know I didn't even think he would do something like this." "Damn now Alice has to suffer." "They saved us and now we're saving them! There's still hope!" "And then she doesn't even know if it's his Kellin I'm so glad you never done that to me I'm glad I found out the truth if you wouldn't have saved me from falling I wouldn't be here and it shows how much you love me. I love you and I would save you even if I had to go to the ends of the earth to do it." He tears up and smiles. I hold his hand we are almost there anyways it's surprising how much talking passes time. Then I hear a screech I scream "KELLIN! Look out!" We wreck and I feel my eyes close.

Alice- I stare in the bathroom heart was shattered he...he hurt me I feel my eyes fill with tears I look over at my razor...then my phone rings " emergency room" flashes over the screen as soon as the name flashes and I speak to the lady I rush into my car and to see Talia and Kellin.

Talia's Spirit POV: I watch over mine and Kellin's bodies and they pull us out of the car which was wrapped around a tree. Both Kellin and I were still breathing but mine was faint. This is the second time I've almost died and it's unreal. My heart broke as they loaded us into the ambulance I promised him I would never leave him now we are both leaving each other.

Vic pov= I want into the bathroom and see the razor on the sink my heart drops and Alice calls me I felt my heart lift till I answered and her sobs reached my ear " Talia and Kellin are in the hospital" she hung up and I made my way to the hospital.

Kellin's Spirit POV: I look at my body just lying there... Then I see Talia and my heart shatters she told me she wouldn't leave me! Wait she's still breathing. I wanted to kill whoever did this to us. I see Alice walk in and she's crying she walks over to Talia and kisses her on the forehead then she walks over me and whispers "I know you didn't do this to her. I promise I will did whoever did this to the both of you." They cancelled our bands at Warped Tour and our faces are plastered all over the news. The last thing I remember is holding Talia's hand then her scream and my eyes close. God if I die then Copeland has no father and my baby girl is everything to me. Then Vic walks in... Alice gives him a cold look and he starts crying "Kellin you fucking die on me I swear I will...I can't do anything without you man your my best friend my brother." He walks over to Talia "don't you die either! you've become my little sister and god don't die we all need you...you and Kellin hold us all together." He sits down and buries his head in his knees and doubles over in tears.

Alice= I look over at Vic in tears and even though I'm mad at him I kneel next to him" it's going to be ok" I said and was surprised when his arms wrapped around me and I smiled but still have tears running down my face as he hugs me and I breath in the scent of him...my love.

Chapter 31:

Talia's Spirit POV:

I can't wrap my head around this entire god I just want to hold Kellin take him in my arms and never let him go. I can't leave Alice, dad, Vic, Copeland or Payton. I can't die I have to fight too many people here need me. I've already almost died once and when Payton saw me she broke down I remember her saying "I need my big sister." And I told her I would never leave her again. I've promised a lot of people that. But if I go I will be with mom and grandma I can either turn of my breathing and see the light or keep going and fight.

Alice = I awake to the sound of someone entering the door I open my eyes and see Katelynne enter..." what are you doing here?" I ask my voice raspy from crying I was balled up in the visitor's chair. My hair a mess and my eyes puffy and swollen. She smiled "I'm here to see Kellin" I stand and then I face her "you saw him now leave...Copeland doesn't need to see them like this" she shook her head at me" umm you're not my boss" I shook my head "if you don't leave I will drag you out of her by your face hair. You know I can so leave"

Kellin's Spirit POV: I look at Katelynne I completely despise her she has ruined my life. I was fighting to live out of all the shit that has happened in my life good has happened as well Talia was an upside and now the downside to it is I might lose her and the day I lose her is the day I stop fighting the day I slowly let my slip into the affects if alcohol and eventually I will give up the fight and like that I will be gone and nobody will be able to save me.

Alice= "now leave before I beat that smirk from your face." She still stood there but as I take a step towards her she steps back" leave Katelynne" she smile and walks away but not before saying" I heard about you and vic...can't say I'm sorry for you" pure rage falls over me I call Vic but it goes straight to voice mail. I throw my phone in rage and pull my knees up to my chest I move closer to Talia " I can't do it unless your here " I start to cry and hold her hand... I felt the tiniest movement in her arm and I get hope in my heart one more time.

Kellin's POV: I wake up "Alice." She looks at me shocked and hugs me. "Thank god you lived." "How's Talia." "She hasn't woke up maybe there is still hope for her." I want her to fight I need her to. "Her hand moved though." I jump up "what can you help me?" "No you need to stay lying down!" All I could think about was Talia "where is Vic?" "I don't know and I don't care." "Alice you know that's not true." She puts on a tough act. Then I look over to see Talia jump up and inhale a huge breath.

Vic pov= I smile as Alice's name flashed across my screen and I answered "their awake Kellin wants to see you" her voice was short and raspy like she was gurgling nails and then I hear her disconnect. I rush down to the hospital to see Kellin and Talia talking with Alice whose hair is a mess and her eyes were red and puffy I felt the pain in my wrist as I reached for Kellin and Talia

Chapter 32:

Talia's POV: I chose to fight. I look to see him awake and in glad because life without Kellin isn't a life worth living. Vic walks in and hugs Kellin and I. "Not going to lie I thought I lost both of you!" I respond "you have nothing to worry about now we are fine." I turn to my love "Kellin you need to call your manager and tell them that our bands will be 5 cities behind." He dials and next thing I know we are back in for Warped. I couldn't help but be thankful.

Alice = I never wanted to be here again...in this situation...I'm staring at my reflection...two weeks into warped...Vic and I haven't spoken in what seems like forever even though it's only been a week. I look over the note I left and smiled as a tear moves down my face. I look at the empty pill bottle and lay down to sleep.

Talia's POV: we are two weeks into warped and I'm glad...Vic and Alice haven't talked which is terrible I wish they would just make up already. I feel in my pockets for the set list and I unfold this piece of paper. It wasn't the set list it was the letter that Kellin wrote me that I never got to read.

Dear Talia,

You are the sunshine in my life and everything that I want to be. You inspire me to keep moving every day you're an amazing person and just seeing you every day makes me happy. And to know that one day when you read this you will be mine forever. I love you so much never forget that.

-Kellin

I tear up and run to wear he was and kissed him he was everything I wished I could be and that I wanted. I run to the bus to get ready. "Alice, Alice you in here?" I go to the back and I see an empty pill bottle on the floor and her laying down I shake her "KELLIN!" I say screaming "KELLIN!" he runs in "what love what?" "Alice won't wake up." I say with tears rolling down my face. He dials 911 "Alice please don't do this to me."

Vic's pov =I'm working with the guys when Cara calls I answer "hey car "I say and we start talking" so the baby's ultrasound is in ill email it to you." She said I smiled a little and then Kellin calls I reject his call and continue to talk to cara we talked for about an hour and every five minutes I had to reject kells calls after that I call him back " hey kell?"

Kellin's POV: "hey asshole if you would like to know your wife is in the fucking hospital because of your ass!" "What?" "SHE OVERDOSED DUMBASS!" "I'm coming." "No you know what stay there obviously Cara is more important to you so call her back and sit tight ok bye." I hang up I haven't talked to Vic because what he did was wrong! While I had a cheating scandal going on that was completely bogus and untrue he was actually cheating. Alice has had Match into the Water, Bulletproof Love and Bulls in the Bronx on repeat the last week torturing herself I never thought this would happen. "Did you get ahold if Vic." Talia asks tearing up "yes but I told him to stay there what's going on with Alice?" "She is going to be fine if we wouldn't have found her she wouldn't have made it they said." I pull her close and hold her tight "everything's going to be ok love I promise." She looks up at me and smiles. I never thought I would see her smile again or hold her or kiss her or be there for her when she needs me. But now I will be then Vic calls again.

Vic= I fall into despair as Kellin breaks the news to me I lost the only thing going for me. I remember when I went with her to get the tattoo on her wrist I finally give in and grab my keys get in the car and drive to the hospital. I walk in and see Kellin holding Talia.

Chapter 33:

Kellin's POV: I jump up "I told you to stay the hell there didn't I!" "Listen here that's my wife." "And? You have a mistress and a CHILD on the way you don't have time for Alice." Talia pulls me away "Vic if you actually cared about her you wouldn't have cheated on her." "No you two are just JEALOUS that I have a baby coming and you lost yours!" I nod and punch him in the face "That's for my baby and Alice." I walk away regretting hitting him that's my brother but he deserved it.

Alice's POV: I woke to yelling and look over I'm alive...damn it I hear myself scream and feel tears falling from my face why couldn't I have just died...then Vic could be happy without worrying about me...he could be happy with cara...I feel my scream leave my lungs again god...why can't he leave my head?

Talia's POV: I hear Alice scream "Ali what's wrong." "I'm fucking alive that's what." "Don't say that Ali." "You can't judge Tally you almost committed suicide when you though Kellin cheated on you!" "Your right I can talk but Kellin punched Vic and now Vic is outside do you want to see him." Just asking her that made me grow cold.

Alice= "is john here?" I asked and when I don't get a replay I know then no one cared so I sat and cried I nodded " just let him in...I guess I'm getting a divorce ..." the word made my heart hurt " just can you and Kellin be in here to "when she nodded I sucked in all my tears as he walked in.

Talia's POV: I look at Kellin with sad eyes as I motion Him and Vic. I start crying Kellin lips "What's wrong." I lip back "Alice is filing for divorce." His face was cold and empty looking. He turned pale and tried hard to keep standing. He was in shock. And so was I.

Alice= I smile as Vic sits down..." fancy meeting you here!" I say and smile "so…How are cara and the baby?" I was trying so hard to be happy for him but god it hurt "Alice...I swear I'm so sorry...I didn't think. Think you'd ...I didn't know" I looked at him his eyes filled with tears" um Vic...look I'm kind of glad this happened because now you'll be able to be a father and you'll be a great dad...and if you stayed with me you would never have kids...I'm barren...I've been barren since I was 17" I cry now and look at him" I'm going to let you be happy and file for divorce ASAP." I look at him and he was a pale as a ghost" I don't want Cara I want you barren or not...I love you" I sigh ..."Vic just...I'm...ugh" I start crying "I love you but Cara needs you for the baby and I..." I cry "I can't do this GODDAMN IT I LOVE YOU VIC BUT YOU KILLED ME!"

Vic's pov= I feel the sadness radiate off of Alice as she tells me..." I love you to and I always have...Cara. She caught me at a weak spot..." I cry "it will never happen again"

Chapter 34:

Talia's POV: I start crying as she starts talking to Vic I run out of the room and into the elevator I go I run out the doors and run out of the parking lot and fall to my knees in the grass. "FUCK!" I scream I wanted them to make up so badly! Vic was such a...such a god I can't even say it! I feel someone pull me up to my feet "I know you want them back together love but it's not going to happen he is in too deep to get out I want things back to normal too." "B-but it shouldn't be like this we were supposed to meet you two get married and live happily ever after not this not all the drama and 2 near seat experiences I knew it wouldn't be easy but nobody told me it would be this hard." He squeezes me tighter and whispers in my ear "if it makes a difference you make things easier just being there and being Talia." I turn around and he wipes my tears and we head back up.

Alice= "I love you so much Vic I just god I love you how can we make this work? If the DNA tests come back positive will we work it out ..." but I really want you ..." I love you but how could you...why?" I look around and notice Talia's not here. "Can't this go back to before when we were happy" he looks at me pained "Alice one more chance is all I ask. Please" I look into his eyes and nod "one more time Fuentes"

Chapter 35:

Kellin's POV: I walk into the room to see Vic and Alice kissing. "Guessing you guys made up." Talia pops her head out from behind me "hell yes." She screams. Alice nods "yeah he gets one more chance." I smile "hey man I'm sorry I punched I got out of line and apologize." "Hey its fine Kells you're like my brother and brothers fight." "Now we have warped to get back to." They discharge Alice and we head back to the buses.

Alice =I look at Talia, Kellin and Vic " guys my family is pathetic I almost die and they don't come to see me...you guys are family. Not them" I say and smile " I LOVE YOU" I sing song and smiled as Vic grabs my hand and then I smile as we reach the bus "we're on in ten" Talia says and smiles As I step on stage I feel the rush that I missed so much Jaime had taught me some new moves and I put them to work during the show.

Talia's POV: the crowd roars and I feel a smile come across my face I've missed this being in stage and now it's happening again out set is finished and they start shouting encore...we give them what they want singing Shattered as our final song.

Alice's POV:I stepped off stage with Talia and went to signing were Vic met us and hugged " I love you" he whispered he hadn't stopped telling me since I got out of the hospital and it made me smile every time I heard it. "I'll come with you to your meet and greet thing" he said as we walked I was being thrown dirty looks but a lot of the girls but I just smiled and walked on..." hey what's your name? "I asked one of the fans "Victoria " she said and smiled "so...why'd you beat the shit outta Katelynne?" Wow...news got around fast" um go talk to Talia shell sign the rest" I said pushing her stuff to Tal.

Talia's POV: "hey so what's your name?" "Victoria." "Pretty name." "Thanks so why did Alice beat the shit out of Katelynne?" "Umm well I was pregnant with Kellin Quinn's baby you know how we got married or whatever well she punched me in the stomach causing me to miscarry." "Oh no! I'm so sorry I shouldn't have asked." "Your fine." And she walked away I liked her she was the nicest fan I've met so far. My life's went from shitty to amazing to shitty again to now amazing again. It's like a constant roller coaster.

Alice's POV:

Vic was holding my waist. When I saw hands that were well manicured "hey what's your name?" I asked looking up into Cara's eyes "I'm Cara..." she said with a triumphant smile "hi I'm Alice and you don't look with child at all" I said she was perfectly flat and toned "um about that I felt really bad. After I heard what happened...but I'm not pregnant and...Well you deserved to know. I just really missed Vic…and…well I didn't know you were married but you both deserved to know...I'm sorry" I sat there slack jawed about to climb over the table and hit her..."wow " was all I could manage.

Chapter 36:

Talia's POV: my jaw dropped as Cara told her that she wasn't pregnant. I get up and walk around the table and tap her on the shoulder "are you Cara?" "Yes." I punched her with everything in me I had her on the ground beating the shit out if her when Vic pulled me off then Cara wanted more so I whales into her again only this time Kellin was caught in the crossfire.

Alice's POV: I watch as mild mannered Talia wails on Cara "Talia she's not worth it..." I said and heard cara call me a bitch I turned around punched her now me and Talia were getting her and then when we were finally pulled off she didn't say anything else.

Kellin's POV: "STOP!" I yell. I grab Talia and lead her outside "Kellin she's not pregnant at all!" "You just can't wail on her!" "I know I'm sorry I let my rage get the best of me." "Well contain it we are on in 5 see you after." I kiss her and walk away.

Alice's POV: Vic carried me to his bus I kissed Vic hard " she wasn't pregnant " I exclaim and kiss him again he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and kiss him" I'm so sorry I'm sooo sorry" I said between kisses he laughed " its ok baby. I love you" I pulled off his shirt ...lemons... I walked out of the bus with Vic right behind me.

Talia's POV: I see Alice come out of the bus with Vic right behind her buttoning his shirt. "Someone just had fun." I say laughing at her she smirks. Kellin walks up behind me "meet me on the beach at 8 o'clock." He turns and walks away leaving me smiling.

Vic's pov= I smile as I watch Alice brush her hair she looks at me " hey sexican!" She says laughing my baby is all mine again I wrap her up in my arms and whisper in her ear "I'll never let you go" she turned around and kissed me "can we get tacos?" She asked all innocent like I nod and watch her bounce in joy "weirdo" I say as she looks at me "I've been around Jaime to much!" She exclaims and runs.

Kellin's POV: I get ready for mine and Talia's date we had little Copeland while on your so Alice was going to watch her. I head out the door and then Katelynne call with her drama as usual.

Alice's POV: I was holding Copeland and entered my bus we sat and popped popcorn coco fell asleep I look at my phone Talia.

Kellin's POV: I get off the phone with Katelynne and get into a taxi. When we get there I walk to the edge of the water and sit in the sand. "Is this Kellin Quinn I see on the beach?" "Don't you start that again?" I run and tackle her into the sand and kiss her. She looks into my eyes and says "this is where I want to be for the rest of my life. Lost in your eyes and wrapped in your arms. No matter what life throws at us in the future I'm always going to be there to help you through it and even when you're broken I'm going to be the one to pick up the pieces. Because you Kellin Quinn are worth fighting for and worth defending and saving. I love you and there isn't a doubt in my mind that I can ever stop." I tear up and kiss her once more this is where my forever is and always will be is with her.

Vic= I'm watching Alice and Copeland play and I couldn't get over the lucky brake I got and I smiled as I watched and took Alice in my arms as she laughed Copeland was deep into the movie Alice had rented I smiled as Alice got up and came back with grapes she was still sore from her visit to the hospital.

Chapter 37:

Talia's POV: I continue to gaze into Kellin's eyes. It's like they put you into some kind if trance. I sit up. "Kellin." "Yes love." "I'm sorry I've almost broke my promise twice." "The first time is forgiven the second time wasn't your fault love, we left each other." "I know but Kellin if you would have left me I would've died." "Hey now don't cry I'm here now and I promise I'm staying with you forever." He wipes my tears and holds me close. The smell of his cologne is one I knew all too well one I loved.

Alice's POV: Copeland falls asleep half way through the movie and I lean into Vic's arms as my phone goes off I quickly answer it to hear Ethan and my dad "hello?" I ask and then I'm being bombarded with questions "what? Slow down!" I shout and then I hear Ethan "so why aren't you dead? Would of made us a lot happier" and then I hang up...and block the number." I hate people" I say I hope Vic didn't hear that but when I look at him his jaw is tense and I can tell he heard it " I don't care what they say...I'm here...I'm happy...and I plan to keep it that way" I say as I lean back and feel his arms go around me I smile and for once I'm happy again...but their words burn into my mind...

Talia's POV: we head back to the buses. We stand outside and he whispers in my ear "goodnight love." we both smile and I start walking away but then I stop and turn around and run and jump into his arms and kiss him. Every time his lips touched mine it was sparks and when we went further it's like fire. I turn around and walk away. I enter the bus and Alice is staring at me "you had a curfew and your 2 hours late." She laughs "you're crazy!" I say. I head to bed and drift off to sleep its different sleeping without Kellin's arms around me a different that I didn't like.

Alice's POV: Vic and I fell asleep on my bed and I awoke when Talia walked in "two hours late for your curfew" I said and soon fell back asleep. When I woke up that morning Vic and Talia were asleep I prepared breakfast. After I waited and no one woke up I smiled as I jumped on to Vic and woke him up then on Talia screaming and singing WAKE UPPPPP.

Talia's POV: I slap Alice with a pillow "leave me alone I'm dreaming of my hubby since he isn't here!" And I go back to sleep.

Alice's POV: I huff and smack her with a pillow..." he is two buses down and I made cinnabuns so get up!" I shout as Vic shakes his hair "morning sexy" I said to him and kiss his cheek" I Made FOOD" I say.

Talia's POV: "I'm not getting up now go eat your cinnabuns and leave me be." I yell and groan and go back to sleep... I dream about the first day I met Kellin how he grabbed my arm and wrote his number on my forearm. How when he told me he loved me I ran away and left him sitting on the beach. And how I held him on his bus and told him I was his forever. Its odd when he isn't next to me I dream about him I feel safe with him.

Alice's POV: "Fine my cinnabuns don't want you no way" I say and take a bite..." omg their sooo good" I say as I finish one Vic kisses me and licks his lips..." mm your right" I smiled and laughed "weirdo" he kissed me again laying me down" I'm on in an hour babe I need to get ready. See you after" I nodded as he walked out.

Chapter 38:

Kellin's POV: I walk in Talia's bus "where is she?" Alice replies "asleep I've tried waking her up twice." I walk back and lie beside her and brush her hair through my fingers. Her eyes flutter open and she smiles "hey love did you miss me?" And I kissed her on the forehead. "I missed you like crazy I don't like this Kellin at all." "I know love I don't either how about this I come here and sleep?" Her face lights up "really?" "Yes." I smile and say "now get up beautiful you're on soon." She hops out of bed and grabs a cinnabun and heads to dressed.

Alice's POV: "now you eat?" I shout and pull on my nirvana tank top. I'm ready and waiting for tally" TALLIAHHH" I sigh and smile as she walks out "finally!" I sigh as we walk to the main stage "well come tears of the forsaken!" I step on stage.

Talia's POV: we walk on stage and I start singing...our set finishes and we walk off. I look at Kellin in the eyes and behind him stands a man that I've known since I was 14 "jaxon!"

Alice's POV: I look over and see Talia and Kellin I walk over and Vic follows I felt the tension in the air" something wrong?" I ask Talia looking the stranger up and down.

Talia's POV: "j-jaxon what are you doing here." "I came back for my girl." Jaxon had been overseas in England for a few years and I called it off. "Jaxon I'm married to him." Pointing out Kellin. "What." He starts crying "I'm sorry I called it off and you went all MIA on me and now I've found someone else so could you please leave." He continues to stand there soaked in his own tears. I just grab Kellin and walk away "who the hell is that Talia." "My ex-boyfriend Jaxon he has been in England for five years I never thought he would come back so I called it off and then I met you and now he's back." He face went from concerned to oh hell in a split second. "Do I need to remove him myself?" "No just ignore him eventually he will go away." I plop down on the couch and curl up into a ball and watch as Kellin paces the bus.

Alice's POV: I look at this man before me in tears "umm...I'm sorry?" I say patting him on the back awkwardly he cries harder and hugs me "um...I'm sorry...but I have to go to the meet and greet" I say untangling myself from him" are you going to be ok?" I ask he nods with tears going down his face a start to walk to the bus. Well more jog and talk to Talia.

Chapter 39:

Talia's POV: I look at Alice "ex-boyfriend drama." Kellin interrupts "yeah and if he doesn't leave I swear." "Dude calm down Vic's got this." I look out the window to see Jaxon being dragged to security by Vic I couldn't help but laugh.

Alice's POV: "Vic's sooo short compared to jaxon" I said and laughed Talia and Kellin looked at me" imagine your shorter then everyone "they say. I flip them of " jaxon was really worked up " I said and pointed to the tears spots on my shoulder as Vic walked in I hugged him" my sexican took care of the problem" I said and kissed his cheek" my hero" I said in an over exaggerated southern damsel in distress voice I heard Kellin laugh.

Kellin's POV: I laughed at Alice she was crazy and thanks to Vic the deranged ex-boyfriend was gone. Vic and Alice leave the bus and I stand there looking at Talia "it's always something every time something else ends another thing starts." "Kellin calm down it's all going to be fine we are in this together!" "I know but." "But nothing we all have our demons and they all come to the surface sooner or later we must learn how to face them." I smile knowing she was right.

Alice's POV: "my strong sexican!" I said fanning my face as he tossed me over his shoulder " I love you victor Vincent Fuentes" I said and kissed him " come one ally...let's go swimming" he said and put me down I ran and got my galaxy bikini and was waiting for Vic " stop being slowwwwww I want to go to the beachhhhhhh" I said bouncing impatiently " hold on " he said leaving the bus Jaime tony and mike followed " come one guyssss leeettttsss gooooooo!" I smiled as they all started towards the jeep.

Talia's POV: Kellin, Copeland, and I all decide to go to the pavilion on the boardwalk. We get there and Copeland's face lights up as she sees all the flashing lights. "She's easily amused." I say giggling Kellin smiles "yes and she gets it from her father." He laughs. He picks Copeland up and puts her on his shoulders. Then we are bombarded with fans. "Talia! Can you sign my shirt please?" "Uh yeah sure." Then fan girls practically drooling over Kellin. It's like oh Kellin will you sign this and Kellin will you sign that. No I'm not jealous just a little annoyed they come at the worst possible times. Then this guy walks up and asks for my autograph and Kellin gives him a cold look I sign a CD and send him away. We get back to our family time and we ride rides with Copeland all while she is smiling and laughing. I'm so glad we got her this little girl means the world to me.

Alice = I'm in my bikini at the beach with Vic when I get dunked by Vic I resurface and then I dunk him then this group of people run up "Vic sign this !" I smiled and then after he signs them I look at them. "So...do you see how pretty they are?" I ask he shrugs "I haven't had the thoughts about another girl" I smiled and dunked him again "hahahaaaa I won!" I say as he throws me other his shoulder" no nonononononoooo Vic nooo" I shouted as he threw me into the water." Remember I know where you sleep Vic" I said as he wrapped his arms around me and Jaime grabbed my feet swinging me into the water..." mike...help" he just laughs as I get tossed to the water again this time Tony dunks Vic as Mike gets Jaime " YES " I shout we leave soon after.

Chapter 40:

Kellin's POV: tomorrow is the last day of warped and I intend on recreating the night I proposed tonight. I walk up to Talia "hey love meet me in front of the fountain at 8." She smiles and says "ok" I remember how nervous I was that night how sweaty my palms were and how I told myself repeatedly in my head how much I loved her. When I had to find the perfect thing to wear and all that. I remember every detail vaguely and every detail made me smile because that other than our wedding day was the happiest day of my life...a few hours pass and I get ready to meet Talia. I get into a Taxi and head downtown. I look at my phone at the time and it said 7:56 pm I get nervous all over again and then Talia walks up to me and smiles. They play our song once more and I dance her around. "Talia Mason Quinn you are the most caring, beautiful, and heartfelt person I've ever met." "And you Kellin Quinn are the corniest guy I've ever met." She said jokingly. We both laugh. "They say that love is forever your forever is all that I need please stay as long as you need can't promise that things won't be broken but I swear that I will never leave." I sing to her the she joins in "please stay forever with me." She was my punk princess and she made me happy. We get back to the buses and we quietly get on her bus Alice and Vic weren't there and Copeland was with them so we lock the door behind us. I pick her up and sit her on the counter. I start lifting her dress and start kissing her neck. My life was complete every time we did this it was like fire and when we kissed it was like fireworks except the ashes burn you and I honestly liked the burn.

Vic =I watched as Alice played with Copeland and let Copeland play with her hair after the beach she went to the doctor. She never told me why or what was said. But she'll tell me if it's important she looked at me and fluttered her eyelashes..." how do I look?" She looked at me she has her hair all messed up with a random pony tail in the front I couldn't help but laugh as coco smiled and patted Alice on the we waited for Talia to come and get Copeland when her and Kellin came in Alice stopped every one " so...Vic Fuentes is a miracle worker like really" I was really confused as she smiled wider and pulled a paper out of her pocket and handed it to Talia. Talia's eyes widened and she jumped up and down "holy shit ally!" Alice's face lit up as Kellin saw it and smiled and hugged her" congrats girl you to Vic" I looked at him..." what are you talking about?" I asked as he handed me the paper that had test results ...positive...how " the doctor was so confused and said it was a miracle...I'm ...Pregnant!" She shouted and I took her in my arms and hugged her...I was the happiest man on earth.

Talia's POV: I hugged Alice I couldn't believe it she was pregnant! I was so excited I might buy all the stuff because I'm so excited uh oh someone needs to help me! "So how did that date go?" Alice asked "it went amazing let's just say I'm happy right now." "Did you two um never mind?" I smile and turn to Kellin who is talking to Vic "hey guys since tomorrow is the last day of warped I say we give the fans a little surprise." Kellin looks at me "what kind of surprise?" "How about Pierce the Veil, Sleeping with Sirens and Tears of the Forsaken join forces and do a song together." Their eyes widen "that would be amazing for us Kell." Vic replies. "What song should we do?" "How about Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls." I say while smiling "that's perfect." Kellin says. Get ready everybody because we are about to blow you out of the water I think to myself.

Alice= the next day I'm dressed in a black dress and converse ready to take on the world when I step on stage I remember the first day we did warped when I was only a fan with a dream...now look at me..I was the happiest person on earth.

Kellin's POV: 1 hour Till show time this is gut wrenching they have Tears Of The Forsaken on first the Vic's band then mine then after we are done the fans are going to get the shock of their lives...me I say my final words to Talia before she walks on stage before we shock everyone. "I want you to give the best performance of your life when your singing think of me and all we've been through. From meeting to the first time I told you I loved you. From our first date to when I proposed. From when I sat there by your side while you were in the hospital close to death to our wedding. From the losses we've head to our wreck till now. Remember how much I love you and how your forever is all that I need and most importantly remember that I'm always going to be there to catch you even when you're afraid of falling." She tears up and smiles as I watch her walk up on stage.

Vic = I look at the love or my life the one caring my baby the one holing my heart " Alice Fuentes I want you to know you're the only person on my mind when I go to sleep when I wake up I want to be with you every day and I want the world to see it every time I think of you my heart race and I smile you bring the life into my heart. You're my reason to breathe. My reason to hold on till may cause your my love and that will never change" I look at her and see her tear up I could tell she was at a loss for words cause all she said was "dido" and I knew right then that she was my forever and I would never change that." I love you" I said as we walked on to stage and the cords started for iris.

Talia's POV: I begin singing Iris "And I'd give up forever to touch cuz I know that you feel me somehow you're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't want to go home right now." The crowd roars and in my heart I knew that here in this moment is where I wanted to be. Where I wanted to spend the rest of my life they are my family, my life and my joy. And the one sitting beside me was my true love no matter how hard life has hit us already we've always had the strength to get back up, and out of all the drama we've found each other some way somehow because I know that my heart lies in his hands and he would never break it again. Then I have my best friend my sister the one who I get along so well with we've been through everything together thick and thin. She is another reason I'm living she takes all of the bad and turns it all too good. I would never abandon her because she is the most amazing person in this world. She brings light to every situation. Then we have Vic my new older brother at least that's what I think of him as. The guy who married my best friend. They've been through so much and yet they are bouncing right back up. He fathers her child and he treats Copeland so well. I couldn't ask for better people in my life because I know that without them I wouldn't be here. And that's how my life is going to stay...forever.

Vic's= I smiled at my girl jumping and swaying in after my part I bring her in for a huge kiss and the Talia and Kellin take over again " and I font want the world to see me cause I don't think they'd understand when everything feels like the movie yeah you bleed just to know your alive" I sing and when the song ends I know everyone here feels the love and heart put into everything...I never want it to end.

Kellin's, Talia's, Alice's, and Vic's POV: Vic: "we want to thank you guys for being such a great audience." I say then hand the mic to Talia: "we couldn't have made this possible without you guys! We are so grateful to have such dedicated fans!" Alice: "This has been an experience we will never forget thank you all so much for your support!" Kellin: "seriously you guys are amazing." The crowd roars when I finish us all walk off stage to go spend the rest of our lives happy and free.


End file.
